Trunks and Goten get Kidnapped!
by Tabiku Tab Iakkin
Summary: This story is discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is an A/N. This is my first fan fiction, but for some reason I kept dreaming about it so I decided to write about it. This is after the Buu saga. I'm not sure who all's in it after that, actually, I'm really not even sure how Buu dies, so if anyone knows, please tell me. This is what happens when Goten and Trunks gets kidnapped. Freiza has children, and it just gets crazy. Read it and Review, let me know if it sucks so that I can take it off and fix it. Also, another thing, if anyone finds anything out of place, grammar, spelling, information wrong, please tell me so I can fix it. More then likely you know more about the characters then I do, and I want to make them as much like the real chars as I can. Okay, thanks for listening to me blabber on and on, please tell me what you think, other chapters will follow. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One Kidnapped? Returned? Three years before Goten is born!  
  
A man in a dark cloak gripped the Namak god, making him call the Dragon from the Dragon balls. The man growled his three wishes and the Namak god called them out to the dragon, the Dragon granted the three wishes. The man smiled evilly, Freiza would be back, and not only that but also the Planet Vegeta, and all its occupants, including the Gen-u before Freiza had destroyed it. The man grinned evilly once again and faded from sight.  
  
Six years later!  
  
Goten looked around for his best friend Trunks. Goten grinned evilly, spying his best friends purple tail. Vegeta, who was hiding in a large oak tree above them, watched in amusement. Goten smirked, a smirk that could rival Vegeta's if Vegeta had seen it, and contemplated how much pain his best friend would be in, in a few seconds. Yes, Goten had been hanging around Vegeta and Trunks too much because there attitudes were rubbing off on him and he was getting better at this prank thing Vegeta and Trunks played at constantly, even when Trunks dragged him in it with him. Now was the time to get back at Trunks for the last prank they had pulled. Vegeta's hair was pink for a week, and both Demi-saiya-jins had had to go into the gravity room for a week, WITHOUT food, and battle Vegeta.  
  
Goten smiled again, the pounced on his unsuspecting friend. "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" Trunks yelled as Goten's teeth sank into his tail. Vegeta had expected him to pull it, not bite it, and roared with laughter at seeing his son jump around holding his limp tail. "GOTEN, YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" and off they ran, Trunks firing Ki blasts at Goten while Vegeta roared with laughter.  
  
  
  
A little Half Saiya-jin girl walked behind the mean men. Freiza was in front, talking to the girl's mother. "What is the girl's name?" he asked calmly, the mother of the girl shuddered, as if in pain, and muttered. "Seeasa" Freiza smiled, whispered something the girl could not hear, and then killed her mother in front of her eyes with a Ki blast to the heart. The girl screamed and threw a Ki blast at Freiza, no matter how weak it was. Freiza just smirked and knocked the girl out with a hard spin of his tail. "Nappa, get the girl and set the coordinates to Earth, I will finally get those who back who destroyed me!" Freiza yelled.  
  
"Calm, my friend." Said the man in the Black Cloak. "You'll get what you want as soon as I get what I want!"  
  
"Of course you will, but I want to get there first. Nappa, put the girl in her cell and make sure shes out long enough to reach her new 'Home'." Freiza laughed evilly and the ship took off.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's laughter suddenly broke off, and both boys stopped running around. Vegeta's eyes widened at the power level he ran across. It was more powerful then anyone on earth, Saiya-jins included. "What is it dad?" Trunks asked, as Vegeta tried to figure out where he had felt that Ki before. "Dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he tried to figure out who's Ki that was. Vegeta's eyes soon showed surprise and he yelled to the two boys, "GET OUT OF HERE, GET KAKAROT AND GOHAN HURRY!" Vegeta yelled, as he spied the ship that coming toward them. "But dad, Whats wrong?" "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Vegeta roared, sending the two Demi-saiya- jins into the air before the ship could land. They didn't get far before something shot out of the ship and surrounded the two boys. With screams of pain the boys fell to earth. "WHERES KAKAROT WHEN YOU NEED HIM!" Vegeta roared, hurtling toward the boys with amazing speed. Grabbing the limp bodies of the stunned boys, he took off flying.  
  
"Not so fast, Prince Vegeta" Freiza called out. Suddenly, two strong Ki's were headed toward Vegeta. Kakarot and Gohan he was sure. Vegeta turned to face Freiza, who had come out of the ship, which was hovering near by. Goku and Gohan soon appeared. "Good, I was hoping I would see all of you worthless beings before I kill you." Freiza said slowly, "I've been waiting six years, building up my powers just to confront you three, I want a rematch, winner takes all." Freiza said. "What do you mean Freiza?" Goku asked.  
  
"I mean, your brats." Freiza said. "I'm going to take them weather you like it or not, so you might as well fight me and get it over with." Freiza said. "I'm all alone, no one here to fight but me." He said. "I'll even play fair for once." He held out his hand and a little girl floated out, he pointed to the ground and the girl flew toward the ground. When she hit, it caused a crater to form. Vegeta's eyes held surprise, he knew the little girl, but he had never seen her in his life. All of a sudden, Vegeta shot a beam of Ki and Vegeta and Vegeta dropped both boys, who landed near the little girl, causing two more craters to form. The fight started.  
  
While they fought, Nappa was busy collecting the kids. He slipped onto the ship while Freiza beat the Z-Senshi senseless. "I win." Freiza said. "But I won't kill you. Living is worse then death, when you have to live with me having your brats. I'll have them destroy you when they're older, if they make it that long." Freiza laughed as he watched the three men struggle to their feet, Freiza blasted them again with his strongest Ki blast, and floated up into the ship, he took off for the distant plant Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Why does Freiza want the two Demi-Saiya-jins? Who is Seeasa? What did Freiza mean by his own brat? How will the Z-Senshi survive without the two Pranksters? Did Vegeta REALLY ask for Kakarot's help? Find out in the next Chapter!  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE GONE? HOW COULD YOU LET THAT THING TAKE MY GOTEN!" Chi-chi cried, latching onto Goku's Gi and crying her eyes out. "I'm sorry chi-chi, but I couldn't stop them." Goku said, sorrow in his eyes. Bulma was also crying, and Vegeta was actually holding her. "I'm sorry Women, but he got stronger, but were going to look for them, all we need now is a ship to go look for them in." Vegeta suggested lightly. He know that if he didn't trod lightly he was more then likely going to get, not only the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom ©, but life on the couch as well, and no gravity machine. "Chi-Chi it's alright, we'll get them back." Gohan was sitting in silence, not hearing a word of what was being said. Gohan blamed himself for letting his little brother, get kidnapped. He should have worked harder, and fought faster.Gohan sat in silence as Bulma said. "I'll build a ship, and then we'll get them back. Vegeta, take me home, I want to get started." And that was their plan so far.  
  
One year later  
  
  
  
Seeasa opened her eyes slowly. She had been with the monster Freiza for almost a whole year now, and she still hurt every day she woke up. She pulled at her collar, the one that hid and suppressed Ki, the same thing that both boys woar. Seeasa peered at the two sleeping boys with curiosity. She didn't really know them, and they didn't notice her, so she never talked to them because she couldn't after a training session, it just hurt too much. Freiza, her father interrupted her thoughts, as he walked in. She had learned this fact two years ago when she had asked her mother. She said beware of your father Freiza, he is an evil man, as I was an Evil women once, but people change, I did. She had always been on the look out for the evil man, but she had never expected this monster. Freiza motioned he toward the door. She got up with an inward sight, and left the room. Training with the Gen-u force was hell, but training with her father was worse, when he had the time that is. He had told her never to call him father, because he would never be a father to anyone, no mater is she was his own offspring!  
  
The two boys had come almost a year ago, and they had never really had time to talk, if they haven't been training on the ship, then they were sleeping in the bunks that were assigned to them, or nursing wounds. If the wounds were life threating, then they would be tossed into the regeneration chamber. If not they had to suffer through them, more then often though they were in the chambers healing. She couldn't remember once when she didn't leave a training bout with anyone and not come away deeply wounded or almost dead. At the age of four, no one really cared as long as you could be healed and forced into training again.  
  
Seeasa was forced out of her thoughts when Freiza began to throw Ki blasts at her. She only got hit half a dozen times; her father was going easy on her today. 'He must be distracted by something' she barely had time to think before a blast hit her in the stomach and forced her into a wall. She crumpled to the ground. "Your not moving fast enough, your not even trying to hit me, get up and try again!" Freiza roared, speeding up the blasts. Seeasa got to her feet and moved faster, she got one hit on Freiza, her first, and ended up as a pancake on the ceiling, then on the floor. "GET UP!" Freiza yelled again. He was really going easy on her, why? He never spoke during a match. She got up, however shakily, and began to dodge Ki beams until Freiza got board. Then he sent in the Gen-u Force, who had fun kicking her around the gravity room. They got board with that and decided turning up the gravity to four hundred Earth's gravity, and then way down to where she floated in the air at -four hundred Earth's Gravity was a lot more fun. It was hell, and she barely walked away from it.  
  
Limping into the bunkroom, she fell onto her bunk, bleeding and sweating. "Hey, I never noticed you here before?" Called a strained voice from next to her. "I was always here, you never noticed me because you were to injured or sleeping to notice. But I noticed you." She said, trying to get her breath back from the simple statement. "How come you never said anything?" "You looked like you could use the rest." She mumbled simply. "Oh, well, I'm Goten, that's Trunks." Goten said, he smiled slightly and she gave a half smile back. "Hi, I'm Seeasa, Freiza's daughter." She said absently. They froze with Trunks on the verge of saying something when Freiza walked in. "Saiya-jin girl!" He called. She sat up. "GET BACK IN THERE YOUR NOT DONE!" he roared, he grabbed her by her arms and threw her into a wall, causing it to dent. She scrambled to my feet, holding back her tears of pain and took off running for the training room again. Freiza, hot on her tail, literally. It was worse then before, he held nothing back, and I almost had to crawl back to the room. When I got there, I fell onto the floor out cold; it hurt too much to move.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, I think we should help her." Goten said. "Why should we? Shes his daughter! She deserves to die." Trunks said. "But you saw the way Freiza treated her, just like us, worse if anything." Goten pleaded with Trunks, "Alright," Trunks relented, he pitied the girl that looked their age. Together, both Goten and Trunks dragged the sleeping girl to a regeneration chamber on the end of a row of three chambers. They had long ago learned to use the chambers and hooked the Seeasa up to the machine. It quickly filled up, covering the girl.  
  
"So, are you happy now? Can I please get some sleep before the Gen-u Force decides they need another punching bag?" Trunks begged. "Alright." "You! Saiya-jin boy! The one in the dark blue fighting uniform, lets go!" Nappa snapped, causing both boys to jump, they had not heard his entrance. Goten looked back at Trunks and walked forward. Trunks had the light blue uniform, and Goten had the dark. That was they both could have the same name, 'You! Saiya-jin boy!'"  
  
Goten walked out with Nappa on his heels as Trunks sat and closed his eyes. He didn't really dream, because he had stopped dreaming of home months ago. He had almost forgotten too, same as Goten. They could barely remember their names let alone who fathered them. So Trunks just forgot, and he gave up all hope of his father or his best friend's father, of finding them and bringing them home. He forgot what it was like to have a full stomach, and what it was like to laugh. He forgot almost everything. He could almost remember his fathers smirk. But he stopped trying and shut down his mind. He had also learned to do this, to ignore the screams of pain all around the place that filtered through the walls, by shutting down his brain and resting, he had forgotten how to really sleep.  
  
  
  
The years passed and no one remembered who they're were anymore. Once or twice Seeasa would called them by there're names, but they would just look blankly at her, then suddenly remember, then forget just as quickly, so they quit calling each other by their names and said things like. "Hey you," and they would all listen to who ever was looking at who ever.  
  
They didn't have much time to talk, their training increased everyday, and it got harder and harder. They landed on Vegeta and had to survive there as slaves, Freiza had decided that it would be best if he didn't blow the planet up this time. His mate may have lived there, but she was dead now. So he had no reason really to blow up the planet. As the years passed, they remembered one thing; there're birthdays. They were all exactly one month apart and they remembered when they turned a year older, a year older to leaving the place and striking back against Freiza. The three had become good friends; they defended each other when the time aroused, and they always stuck together no matter how far apart they were. Seeasa had made such a bond with both boys, that she could talk to them telepathically, so they could always talk to each other, even though they couldn't remember who they were.  
  
Around the age of eight, Freiza decided to take the trainees and go to a different planet. They didn't know which one, but they spent the entire time inside of the ship, and never once glimpsed the outside world they were on. Several times they had to fight people on other worlds, and they destroyed several races, but not once were they allowed off the ship.  
  
  
  
Three years after landing!  
  
  
  
"Blasted Women, are you done yet with that infernal machine!" Vegeta asked his mate for the third time that week. "I want my son back! I have to train him properly!" Vegeta added as an after thought. "If you don't shut up.I DONE!" Bulma yelled, Vegeta smirked, and walked inside of the ship. "I even made a machine that could track high Ki's no matter if they were suppressed or not!" Bulma said. "That's what took so long, I couldn't find out where to put the blasted thing." "Well, lets see." Bulma turned the machine on and gasped. "There are over half a dozen strong ki's here on Earth!" Bulma gasped. Vegeta looked over her shoulder. "Are you sure you made that thing right? I mean, I can't sense a thing." Vegeta ventured.  
  
That earned him several hits over the head with the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom ©. "DAMN YOU WOMEN!" Vegeta shouted as Bulma yelled, "OF COURSE I MADE IT RIGHT I'M A GENIUS!" Bulma turned her back on Vegeta as the Z-Senshi came running to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"I'm done, and I found several high Ki's on Earth. VEGETA doesn't want to believe that I can find them even with their Ki suppressed, but I did it!" Bulma smirked, a very Vegeta like smirk at Vegeta, who was scrowling.  
  
"Alright, lets go then! We've been training hard enough to go and fight, we each gained a new super saiya-jin level, so we can fight harder!" Gohan said. Vegeta looked at Gohan with a frown and turned and leapt into the air, flying out of the large window Bulma had installed in her lab for just that purpose. The other senshi followed suit. They soon spotted the ship, which was hidden well by a forest around it. If it hadn't been for Bulma's insistence that a ship was there, they would have passed right over it. Unfortunately, Freiza wasn't in his ship when the Z-Senshi blew it up. The Gen-u force died, once again, along with several other recruits of Freiza's "Hey, I sense some weak Ki's in there, I don't know how they survived, but they did. Come one Krillen, Gohan, lets go!" Goku said. They looked around for a while and after shoving aside many bodies, they found the three huddled under the bunks.  
  
  
  
Goten, Trunks, and Seeasa lay under the bunks that were blasted against the wall. They were knocked out in the blast, well, almost knocked out stunned was more like it. Seeasa was anyway, she couldn't tell what condition they boys were in. She felt herself being carried away from the rubble of the ship, and then set down on the ground. Seeasa felt the collar around her neck come off. She was the first to come to her senses. Let me tell you one thing, finding yourself surrounded on all sides was a bad thing. A tall Green man looked down at her; three men with spiky gold hair were looking down at her in shock. A bald man was grinning like there was no tomorrow, a blue haired lady was crying into a spiky guy's shirtsleeve, and a tall blonde lady was slightly scrowling.  
  
Seeasa quickly hunched down and shook the boys awake, and both had the same reaction to being surrounded. 'Saiya-jins waken now! WERE SURROUNDED' she shouted in their minds. They both jumped into fighting positions and she joined them. 'What do we do?' Goten asked frantically. 'We run away right now, retaliate' I said. I peered at them. They gave a slightly nod, barely noticeable. I jumped into the air and ran the bald guy over. He looked shocked as he fell to the ground and back a few feet. Trunks and Goten ran over the Green guy and flew as fast as they could.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Asked Trunks, a bit shocked that he ran from a fight. "We gotta find out what planet were one first of all, then we're gonna find our way home, to our planets." She said, taking charge. "That sound like a good plan to you?" she asked, they were her friends after all. "Ya, that's a good plan." Goten and Trunks said together. "But first we gotta high tail it outta her, those guys are on our tails, from now on, lets talk in our minds, so they can't here our plans." Goten said, for once using his brain, which had been worked from one end of the universe to the other with studying an all.  
  
Trunks looked behind us and said in our minds. 'They're gaining on us, we need to lose them.'  
  
'Your right, you're always good with that kinda stuff, we'll follow you.' Seeasa said quickly, Trunks spun around a rock, Goten and Seeasa following closely behind him. The sharp turn took the fighters behind them off course. They quickly followed after. "SUPPRESS YOUR KI ALREADY!" Someone yelled, she couldn't tell which one had yelled. Seeasa suppressed her Ki but on the next sharp turn, it was too late. A man with gold hair tackled her to the ground and with a cry of surprise she fell into a large body of water.  
  
Seeasa struggled against the hold. She was already running out of air and she needed help. But she wouldn't call the boys into danger. Two splashes later, Trunks and Goten came to her rescue. The kicked the man behind her and dragged her into the air again. Gasping for air she supported herself. "We need to stop!" Goten said. "She needs." He was cut off as another fighter tackled the three to the water again. Seeasa fell, lose of Trunks's and Goten's hands, she drifted down deeper into the watery depths. She could see Goten and Trunks above her; they were yanked up by two men, to the surface, while another man dove toward her. She quickly swam away, surfacing. She looked around wildly for Goten and Trunks. 'Boys! WHERE ARE YOU!' She yelled to their minds.  
  
They have us, run, save yourself!' Goten said in her mind. 'Don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves, hurry!' Trunks yelled, then he was cut off.  
  
She took a deep breath and was prepared to leap into the air, but something grabbed her foot and yanked her downward into the water. She let out a scream, and lost her air. She quickly scrambled to get to the surface. Taking a moment, she let lose a Ki blast, and blasted a gold haired man back down into the water. She leapt into the air, racing after Goten and Trunks. She found them not far away, being held by two Gold haired men. 'Get ready to fly. Trunks ram into the man holding Goten, then we'll fly away!' She said in the boy's mind's minds. She rammed into the man holding Trunks, and he rammed into the man holding Goten. "SPLIT UP!" She yelled outward, inwardly she said. 'We'll meet twenty miles from this point, near an island.'  
  
We flew in different directions. 'Use your evading tactics Freiza said we wouldn't need!' She gave the last bit of advice and flew with all her might. 'Good luck' both boys said.  
  
  
  
Goten flew, evading the golden haired boy, and blonde haired women. The man was telling him to stop, but Goten blocked that out. He flew, ignoring the stabbing pain in his tail, leg, and back. Injures from the explosion. Someone rammed into his back, causing him to go limp for a few moments. The man caught him, and when Goten regained his senses, he found that he could barely move because if his injuries. So it didn't matter if the death grip the man had on him was there or not, Goten could not move anything by his aching tail.  
  
  
  
Trunks was also suffering from Injuries due to the explosion, he could barely fly. Trunks head was killing him, he left arm was broken and being held by his right arm. He left leg was also in a state of pain because he couldn't feel it, like it was dislocated. But unlike Goten, he was listening to everything the golden haired man said. The bald man was trying to tell him to calm down but it wasn't working. "GET BACK HERE YOU DEMENTED LITTLE MONSTER, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOUR GONNA." the man was cut off as he rammed into Trunks from behind, hard. Trunks hear a crack and knew that his left shoulder blade just snapped in half, and he fell to the ground, unable to go on through all the pain. The Golden haired man caught him. He could see the evil smirk on his face as he carried him toward Kakarot's house. Trunks shivered.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten were out cold by the time they reached Goku's home. They were both given ground up sensu beans that were liquefied and forced fed through their mouths. When they were healed, they continued to sleep, actual sleep, not rest. "Why in the world did they run?" asked Goku. Vegeta, who had calmed down and regretted hitting his son, said "They've forgotten who we are, I forgot everything about my family three months after being with Freiza. I was at the age of Seven, so how do you suppose they would remember anything at the age of three?" he asked calmly. Bulma was sitting over Trunks's sleeping form, and Chi-chi was at Goten's side. Goku and Vegeta were standing off to the side and Number 18 and Krillen were sitting on the couch. Goten and Trunks were on the floor in the middle of the living room, they were going to be taken up stairs until Chi-Chi and Bulma could explain to them who they were.  
  
  
  
A golden haired boy and a Green guy, she thought he might be a Namak, were chasing her. Suffering from her own injuries, as well as the boys, she could barely keep her eyes open. He collarbone was broken, her intire right arm was useless, and it was getting dark fast. She held her arm with left arm and soon went numb with cold from the bit of the wind. At the speed she was going, and as wet as she was, she would surly be caught soon. She turned sharply left, masking her Ki until even the slight trail behind her dissappered; she flew on, evading the two behind her. Something kept probing at her mind, she figured it was the Green Guy. To make him leave her alone, she sent him memories of her worse times with Freiza. She now had fear to make her go faster. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was hoping that she didn't hurt the Namak too much. She really liked Namaks. From her short time on the Namak home world, she had enjoyed it the most. It was one of the few places we didn't try and kill off everyone. We were hunting for the Dragon Balls, but they were moved to Earth for safe keeping She shook her head and used her fear of returning to Freiza to speed up some more.  
  
  
  
"Where is Gohan, I wonder if hes okay, it's starting to get really dark out. Maybe we should go and see if he and Piccolo are alright?" Goku suggested. "I'll go, you stay here just in case they decide to run again." Vegeta said, tired of sitting around watching the boys sleep, even though he really missed his son.  
  
  
  
Seeasa was starting to slow down more and more, the Namak, she was sure of it now, was in her mind telling her to slow down, that they weren't going to hurt her. Ya right, but she started to slow down anyway. She suddenly ran smack dab into a rock wall. She fell backward, down toward the island below. She soon found out, as she gazed upward, that it was not a rock wall, but a man. She hit the ground, causing a crater to form, and stunning her too. She refused to show any weakness that wasn't already shown, by passing out. So she stood, stiff as the Namak picked her up. She stared at the sky above, her eyes dropping slowly. Sleep would be good; it would relieve the pain. She thought to herself. She had long ago lost contact with both boys, well not all contact. She knew that they were sleeping, because she could see their dreams. Goten was dreaming about food, as always, no matter how horrifying the day was, food was always on Goten's mind. Trunks, however, was a different story. He was replaying the scene in his head, trying to figure out what he could have done to avoid capture.  
  
Seeasa suddenly opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep in the Namak's arms. She looked around, finding her self wrapped in a heavy cloak, she was still wet, and descending rapidly. The Namak was still in her mind, replaying the things she had been thinking about, while she had been open minded in her rest. She growled to herself at her weakness and promptly put up a wall between herself and the Namak. When the Namak landed, he entered the small two-story house and set me down on the floor, between the two sleeping Demi- Saiya-jins. They seemed all right, after a close eye inspection. A black haired lady came over and offered me something that looked like a bean. She turned her head at it and the lady blinked, then tried again. "Don't worry, it won't hurt it, it'll heal you." She thought back to all the other times she had been healed, lots of pain usually came right after it, she turned her head away again, facing Goten. Her head spun and then Trunks's dream changed. He was dreaming about the Golden haired man, the one who slowly turned black haired, along with all the other men in here with hair.  
  
She looked at Trunks, then at the now black haired man. And when Trunks started to have fuzzy dreams about a black haired man and himself, training of course, she knew that they knew each other from somewhere before he came to Freiza. The lady had given up with the sensu bean, not that she knew what it was, and began setting her collarbone. She didn't stir one, for fear it would hurt even more. She watched Trunks dream in her mind, not closing her eyes, keeping first watch, like we always did with Freiza. She smiled inwardly at the antics that the Chibi-Trunks did while trying to train. The fuzzy dark haired man laughed once or twice going slow for the Chibi, and Trunks grinned, he was the only thing clear here in the dream.  
  
When the clock struck midnight, after everyone gave up trying to start a conversation with her, and only the black haired lady and the blue haired lady were awake, watching them. She kicked Goten in the leg, waking him up. He sat up with a start, startling the two ladies. 'They haven't tried anything yet, I need time to rest, can you take watch for six hours, then get Saiya-jin boy up, he can get me up in six hours and we'll discuss what to do next when we are all rested. I advise, as a friend who cares about a friend, to ignore everything that anyone does. If you have trouble, wake us both up, like we always do, is that okay with you?'  
  
'Sure, all right, I'll tune them out.' Goten said, ignoring the Black haired lady who tried to get his attention. The look he gave her before Seeasa passed out sent her back to the couch with the Blue haired lady.  
  
  
  
Goten sat and didn't pay any attention to the black haired lady, even though he knew he knew her from somewhere. 'He and the girl and I will talk about it when we all get rested up.' He thought to himself. The blue haired lady left, just when the clock hit six hours. He touched Saiya-jin boy on the arm, sense he wasn't telepathic like She was, he referred to the female saiya-jin, it was clearer to talk to him in his mind  
  
'Saiya-jin boy,' Goten said, using the only other name he knew him by, 'She is injured, we're doing six hour watches, when six hours are up, can you wake both of us up?'  
  
Trunks sat up and looked around dazedly. 'Sure, no problem.'  
  
'She gave some advice that I think might be useful. Tune them out completely, it helped me and it probably helped her. If any trouble arises, then get us both up and will leave, they haven't tried anything yet.'  
  
'All right, see you in six hours then.'  
  
  
  
Trunks sat up stright. As Goten started to lie down, a dark haired man entered the room. He was completely ignored by both Demi-Saiya-jins. A black haired lady entered the room, and the Blue haired lady tried to talk to him. He tuned her out like he said he would, and waited for his six hours to be up. Trunks started to drop off. He couldn't help it. When he opened his eyes again two hours later, the blue haired lady was poring something down Seeasa's throat. Trunks jumped up, screaming in his mind. 'GET UP, THERE DOING SOMETHING TO HER!'  
  
Goten jumped to his feet, and Seeasa opened her eyes, she started to cough and what ever was in her mouth. She was forced to swallow it. As Goten checked on her, Trunks shoved the Blue haired lady away from her. "Are you all right?" Goten asked. Trunks elbowed him. "Ohh right, sorry." Goten mumbled. 'I'm fine, what ever is was, its making me feel better, I don't like it.'  
  
'Should we go?' Goten asked.  
  
'No, not at the moment, I don't think they meant to hurt me. I think it was just to heal me. I guess I was too caught up in my memories to try and accept it. Remember all the times we were healed. Right after we were beaten again, just to be in constant agony.' Seeasa said  
  
'I remember, well, sense we're all awake, and feeling better, should we talk about whats going on. We can all keep watch on each other, but we need to decide this before the sky breaks dawn.' Trunks said.  
  
Seeasa sat up, with the help of Goten, and they all sat in a circle, ignoring everyone who came into the room. Goten set a hand on Trunks's knee and Trunks set a hand on her knee, to make the link stronger as they spoke.  
  
'Okay, they haven't hurt us yet, except when they caught us, but sense then they've pretty much let us alone. Should we talk to Them?' Seeasa first looked at Goten, then Trunks as they thought the question over.  
  
'I'm really hungry, but I'm always hungry, maybe they'll feed us if we talk to Them?' Goten suggested. Trunks nodded then shook his head.  
  
'No, you're right, your always hungry, we all are, but that's not a good reason to trust them. They may look like us, but that gives us no reason to trust them. I, frankly, don't like the guy with the smirk on his face, he acts too much like me and if I know me, that's a bad thing.' Trunks said  
  
Seeasa grinned suddenly, the first in a long time. We all know that. She said. Trunks nodded with a grin.  
  
'Anyway, they have too many emotions, and did you know that you were dreaming about him last night?' Seeasa looked at Trunks, who nodded.  
  
'I think it was Him anyway, why would I be dreaming about him?'  
  
'You might have known him before.My father'. Seeasa said mutely, with a gulp.  
  
'We should talk to them, we have to find out where we are and how to get home. Maybe we can find a space pod around here, and some real food?' Goten suggested.  
  
'Then are we agreed we should talk to the strangers, I like the Namak, but it could be a wolf in sheep's clothing.?' The saying came out of no where, but both boys nodded,  
  
'But this could also be a trap planned by Freiza.' Trunks suddenly said.  
  
'True, but its gonna have to be a risk we have to take, this could be our once chance to get away from Freiza, we have the chance to run now!' Seeasa said. Both boys nodded in silent agreement, 'I'll do the talking,' Trunks said. Goten and Seeasa nodded and looked around. The sun was just breaking the morning when they finally looked up from each other's faces. Mostly everybody was gone. They had been in telepathic conversation for almost four hours.  
  
The Namak was sitting on the floor. He was just opening his eyes from meditation. It had been open conversation between the three, no one else could get in without Seeasa knowing about it, she was confident that there conversation had stayed private. The blue haired lady and the Black haired lady were gone. A young man and an older man, a father maybe, were sitting on the couch sleeping. Trunks raised his eyebrows slightly and stood up.  
  
'Maybe we should wait until they all get here? I need to warm up, I'm all stiff and stuff.' Both Goten and Seeasa waved their hands at him to go on. The Namak followed him out side. 'You're being followed, watch out.' Was all Goten said to him, as he walked out the door.  
  
With the two sleeping men on the couch, the two Demi-Saiya-jins got to their feet, rolling up the two blanket rolls, and the large cape that had been around her all last night. They slipped outside unnoticed, but that didn't last for long. They barely got twenty feet of the house when "WHERE IS HE GOKU!" "KAKAROT, EVEN YOUR BRAT SON FALLS ASLEEP ON THE JOB!"  
  
Both sweat dropped anima style and stretched out their tired muscles. They heard a crash in the underbrush as three men came hurtling toward them. Quickly getting Goten, they both dropped down, grinning evilly, suppressing their Ki, and started doing Push-ups. They could barely keep a stright face when they came crashing over them. Trunks, not too far away, asked Seeasa, 'What happened?'  
  
'We had some fun,' Trunks interrupted  
  
'Wait whats that word mean again?'  
  
'The act of joy, or merriment' Goten said absently.  
  
'The people came running and we tripped them doing something seemingly harmless, pushups, while hidden by the underbrush they came crashing through, the one that looks like you ended up in a big mud pile from rain that must have come last night.'  
  
Trunks, who had forgotten how to laugh, suddenly remembered and roared with it mentally. Goten and Seeasa fought for stright faces as the looked up from the ground to see what had tripped over them. Trunks came flying in a second later. "Are you guys all right?" he asked. "Fine, something hit me in the back though." "Same here." they looked at three men who were sprawled all over the place, the one in the mud was fuming, he flew into the sky and headed for a lake that was nearby. He dove in and then out, washing off all the mud in the process.  
  
'I can't believe we can remember how to smile and have fun, it must be this planet, we must find out what this planet is and who is on it.' Trunks said at least, calming his inner laughter. "Let's go," Trunks said. "I'm hungry." Goten and Seeasa nodded and followed Trunks into the air. The two Men on the ground quickly followed them, "We have food back at the house." "You wanted to do the talking, go right ahead." She said to Trunks, not hearing the last of the man's talking. The third man soon joined them. They turned back toward the house as Trunks started to speek to them.  
  
"Who are you? Why did you not leave us alone yesterday?"  
  
They looked taken aback by the question and they all answered at the same time. "Because you're my son Brat," "Goten you don't remember your big brother" "Come on Trunks, were going home, you'll remember with time." "Who are you?" They asked Seeasa. She said the first thing that came to her head, "There're foster sister." "Ya," Goten and Trunks said at the same times. "Shes been there from the beginning, from the first day Freiza took us. Shes our family, or acting family." Trunks added.  
  
"She was the only one who we could talk to or help us when we couldn't move cause." Goten trailed off. He was about to say cause her father hurt us to much, but he ended it before he could say anything more because Trunks had said mentally, 'Quiet Trunks, don't tell them yet! They'd never understand.'  
  
"Thanks Trunks," I mumbled absently. "No problem." He grinned. They three men looked at each of them confused. Had they missed something?  
  
"There Telepathic, or at least with each other." Piccolo said, as he flew in next to the man with the scowl. Goku looked confused, Vegeta smirked, and Gohan nodded in understanding. Goku said, ""Is that a food?" Goten roared with laughter mentally, Trunks and Seeasa joined end. "Telepathic is not a food you third class Baka!" Vegeta snapped, causing the three to slow down a bit because their mental laughter was starting to hurt.  
  
'I think someone is still angry about taking a mud bath!' Seeasa grinned evilly, glancing at Vegeta and they burst into mental laughter together again. It was clear and open, so Piccolo could hear what they were saying. "Its nice to see you haven't forgotten how to laugh." said the Namak, choosing his words carefully. They stopped laughing abruptly.  
  
"Any pranks we played, no matter how funny, were always punished severally, if one did, we were all blamed." Trunks said suddenly, regretting the joke he had played on the man who had called him son.  
  
'Its okay, we'll have each other to play jokes on' Goten said to Trunks. "Ya, but if you dye my hair pink I'll kill ya myself, and that's no joke, deal?" I asked, trying to make Trunks grin. "Deal," he finally said, but it was a stiff, silence all the way to Goten's home. When they got there, the smell of cooked food wafted out toward them. They were so deep in thought they didn't notice the three men flying forward ahead of them. Piccolo stayed behind with the others just to make sure they got there okay.  
  
Sitting at the table, they three Demi-Saiya-jins had three plates each, no more, no less, except water, they drank two glasses of water. Even though they were still hungry, they passed any more food out of habbit. The black haired women, Goten's mother Chi-chi, looked worriedly at him as he and the others passed anymore food and water. The others didn't notice much until they got up and went to the room which was Goten's according to his mother, before all the food was gone. They didn't ask anything though. When they got to Goten's room, they sat around the place looking around curiously. Seeing nothing but a bunch of books and little baby toys, they soon gave up, until they spotted the computer on the corner of a desk near the window. It was barried under books. Moving the books aside, Seeasa grinned evilly. "My mother taught me how to play a computer, least I think it was my mother. I think that she called me Seeasa, but that's only what my.what He called me, when he wanted me to do something for him that he knew I didn't want to do and he couldn't make me do." Seeasa said. "I guess we all have names." She added as a last thought.  
  
"Ya, I guess so, I hope we never have to go back to that old creep again.ohh.sorry Seeasa." "Its okay, I don't care about him, for all I care about, hes dead to me. I don't care about him anymore, and your right he is a creep, a jerk, a bully and any other mean thing you can think of for him. I just don't know how your parents are gonna take him being my father. We gotta find some way to tell them.You okay Trunks?" She asked. "Kinda, my tail is acting up again. Ever sense the Bastered stepped on it and broke it, twice, it has moments where it hurts like hell." He said.  
  
Getting up from the desk and letting Goten sit down; She walked over, and sat down on the bed behind Trunks. She picked up his tail, ignoring his yip of pain, and rubbed the small bump in his tail. "It's not broken, and I'm surprised that you're not in pain all the time. It's dislocated, this is gonna hurt." she looked around for something for him to bite down on. "Here," she shoved a small pillow at him and got up. She found the hall closet and found a bandage that she would need. "Bit down on the pillow." He did so, and as quickly as she could, she snapped the tail back in place. He yelped in pain and then it was over. "Done," She said, then wrapped the bandage around near the end of the tail, where it was injured; she rubbed around the soar spot, causing him to purr in pleasure. "Better?" she asked, dropping the tail, which promptly curled itself around his waist. "Yep" He nodded.  
  
She grinned. "Good, cause I'm board.whatcha doing.Goten." She said with in teasing tone using his name. Goten rolled his eyes. "Hacking into something called the C.I.A" "Well quit it, I'm board, lets spar." Goten nodded, shutting down the screen that said, "World Domination" on it.  
  
'Where we gonna Spar where we wont be disturbed?' She asked Trunks mentally out of habbit. 'Maybe we shouldn't? I mean, what if Hes out there waiting for us?' Trunks asked worriedly.  
  
'Your already starting to depend on them, we have to learn to take care of ourselves, Trunks. What about all the training we had? No matter how painful it was, it taught us something. We've spared before, so lets go, Goten are you in?' Seeasa asked, ending her small speech. 'Ya sure' he said.  
  
They headed outside going the Goten's window. They soon found a clearing near the lake and they started to spar. Raising their Ki levels to super saiya-jin, all three of them turned Gold before they could do anything about. They had never done this before. The collars they had suppressed their Ki too much to go Super saiya-jin. They just shrugged it off as something else they would be punished for later and started to spar. At first it was just a warm up and soon it started to turn into real sparing, like they did normally, hard and fast. They were at it for a few hours before they were called back by Chi-Chi for lunch. "Man, we barely got the warm up done." Trunks complained. 'You shouldn't complain, remember all the other times you complained with Freiza?' Trunks shuddered at Seesas's comment. 'Maybe would should just keep quiet about what happened, I mean, what would happen when they find out that we killed people and purged planets? Would they turn us out? Scorn us? Kill us even? Call us monster?' Goten asked.  
  
Trunks and Seeasa looked horrified at the thought and agreed with quick nods of the head. They hurried back to the house in a silence. When lunch was over, after three plates of food and three glasses of water each, Trunks had to go home. Goten and Seeasa wanted to got with Trunks, but Goten had to stay behind, so Seeasa went with him instead, promising to find the way back and forth between both houses so she could show Goten the way. 'See ya in a while Goten.' Seeasa called out in her mind, Trunks waved goodbye and the Green Man followed Seeasa. It was a long fly, but sense the young fighters were healed, they could fly easily even if they lagged behind to talk quietly about things they didn't want the others to hear. Vegeta had to carry Bulma and The Green Man, as Seeasa liked to call him, tried to stay close to them, but they kept drifting away. "TRUNKS!" Bulma screeched out. Trunks winched and Seeasa covered her ears. "GET UP HERE! I WANNA TALK TO YOU!" He winched his eyes again then drifted up toward his father, who was yelling at the Women to stop her Banshee calling. Seeasa heard the conversation through the mental link that Trunks absently kept open to her.  
  
"Your going to school weather your too smart for it or not, your starting tomorrow, so you need to get some school cloths." 'Ohh boy, school shopping, just what a killing, fighting machine needs, a stupied worthless education that I'm too smart to get.' Trunks mentally said. 'You didn't want to kill, Freiza forced us too so it's not your fault', Seeasa scolded him. 'Ya whatever'. Her replied in a teasing voice, completely ignoring his mother. 'Better pay attention or shes gonna get angry, remember when He got angry?' Trunks paid full attention to his mother. Even though he mad sarcastic remarks about what ever she said mentally, causing Seeasa to burst out laughing in her and Trunks's minds. With her mind on Trunks and not her surroundings, she didn't see The Green Man fly up next to her until he asked a question. "Huh?" she asked. "I asked, are you speaking with Trunks again?" "Oh, ya, what of it?" She asked. "Nothing, I was just curious as too how you, and they, could do that. I mean, it's rare that any humans have the ability to use Physic attacks. And I'm almost certain that Saiya-jins don't have any mental abilities like that. So how can you do it, let alone with them?" he asked, curiously deep in his voice.  
  
How much should she let on? She decided none, and shrugged her shoulders, flying to catch up with Trunks. "Hes not on the Planet," She said suddenly. "I can't fell him, I'd say its safe to stay here a while," she said suddenly to Trunks, cutting off his mother and causing strange looks from all three adults. Trunks, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was talking about and grinned, a real grin. "Good, I couldn't feel him either, but with you checking again, I feel safer, how long do you suppose we have before we have to move on?" he asked, confusing the adults even further. "I'm not sure, with the way He moves, a year or so, if Hes not back by then, then I suppose we have a while, we might want to check every other E- ton just in case though. (One Earth month = one E-ton which is what they went by for time.) Just to make sure," she finished. Trunks nodded. "Gonna tell Saiya-jin. I mean Goten?" Vegeta half smirked at that, understanding all too well the name he was about to say. "I guess so, when I go back. I'll look for a place far from people. Maybe I'll build a ship and leave it in the woods, some where in the middle, near both of you, incase I have to fish you guys outta trouble again." She grinned. "Aw come on! It wasn't that often!" Trunks complained. "Ya that's what they all say!" she shot back.  
  
"So you mind telling us what you to are talking about?" Piccolo asked. "Ohh, Freiza." Was what they said in incision, Vegeta growled at this, "I won't have my son running from the likes of." "Were not running, were training, different planets, different G's and Different challenges along the way. If.I mean when He comes He'll be after us, and there is no way to get everybody.gone, by the time he gets here. There fore, we will lead him away from the planet and go to a different planet, one that is." she paused and looked at Trunks. 'I don't want to let on too much about what we did with the other planets, if Freiza finds out, were sure to be killed.'  
  
'All right. I'll take over from here then.'  
  
'K'  
  
"A planet that's safe, one that we've been to before. When we get there, we'll leave a year in advance so he won't make pit stops or anything, we'll train, when he gets close again, we'll train on a different planet. From what we've learned, he can't do his plans without us." 'TRUNKS! SHHH You're parents will defiantly kill us if you tell them too much about that!' she yelled in his mind, a bit panicked. "He won't try them anyway." He said, changing the subject, or trying too.  
  
"And what are Freiza's plans?" asked Piccolo. Both Demi-Saiya-jins were saved by a large crash back the way we came.  
  
"What in Kami's name."  
  
'Sorry, my fault, Kakkarot wanted to spar.'  
  
"It was Saiya-jin.I mean Goten, and Kakkarot, there sparing. I think Goten went." another loud explosion cut her off. "They'll be at it for a while." Trunks said, mentally added. 'A really long while when he goes Gold like we did before. I'm surprised we didn't blow anything up.' That caused a muffled laugh from Seeasa, but she turned it into a cough, masking it. At that moment though, a large capsule like building came into view. "Were home!" Bulma said, saying something for the first time sense they had been talking.  
  
'Guess that means it's my cue to get outta here and find a place to go.' Seeasa said. 'All right, I'll see ya later, maybe tonight' Trunks said. I nodded, already forgetting about the people around me and taking off in the opposite direction. I noticed the Namak say something to Vegeta, I was out of hearing range, but Trunks filled me in. 'Piccolo is following you, I barely heard them talking, they don't trust us yet! The nerve! They talked about us holding back on them, we need to be more discreet, Saiya-jin.I mean Goten, are you listening?'  
  
'Ya, I've heard everything, not that its helping my sparing or nothing, ohh ya, thanks for relaying the speaking parts Seeasa.' She had absently sent Goten the parts where she and Trunks were speaking. She did that with who ever she was talking to or they did it to her, it was something she did automatically and without much thought, now she must guard he thoughts around the Namak. She told this to both boys before flying off. She sped up, deciding to test the Namak, see how fast he really was before she talked to him again.  
  
She tried losing him through evading training she and the boys had trained themselves, but that wasn't very good and she ended up letting him get a bit closer. With her mind block up, he could not get into her mind. She smiled and turned and headed for the ship that had been blown up. Taking some parts, no caring about the spying from the Namak, she found a cave not so far off and began building a small den, a temporally a home for the moment. After building a door out of hedges and doors that were spared in the explosion. Not much had survived the blast though, and a lot she had to go without. When she was sure that the cave would be find in high tide, it was over looking the ocean and there was no way to get to it without flying. She made the door look just like a rock wall, using real rocks and metals from the ship to hold them in place. Then she made a cave, and it didn't take long with a few well-placed Ki blasts. She made it into a staircase like formation to make it safer for the people who could not fly. It hid it with a well-placed boulder over the hole. She then headed for Trunks's home. She got there quickly, sooner because she could fly at full speed now. They could not earlier because of Trunks' mother. She lost the Namak sometime ago, but he appeared coming from a different direction, as if he had never tailed her.  
  
She would be sure to put the cave back to rights later, but she would pick another spot where the Namak did not know of. She felt for Trunks's mental link, then looked for his Ki, her mother had taught her that, for some reason, she had not forgotten it. She entered the house through Trunks's window, masking her Ki from anyone. "Trunks, I have found a cave off the shore line," she said outwardly. 'But I will find another place where I will not be disturbed by the Namak. Right now I need to borrow a few things until I can replace them. And remember to mask your mental thoughts from him, he can read minds.' She added. "Okay, when do Sa.Goten and I see it?"  
  
"When I collect a few things to make it suitable to live in. I need to make a sleeping pallet, that won't be too hard, I can sew." She rattled on about the things that she would need, but she told him mentally to ignore it and make nonchalant replies. 'That Namak is listening right outside, I don't think that he knows we can sense Ki. I don't think that he knows we do not know that he is there. Hes getting really annoying, I think that he is going to follow me around, when no one else is around. He is curious as to who I am'  
  
'Ohh, that's going to be a problem, a minor one, while were out training with others, we'll help look for a cave or something. I'm sure that the.my mother I mean, can help you out with what you might need, though she nay badger you to stay here until she can find some new invention to make it so you can carry it all in a capsule. She'll need measurements and maybe some other things, like weather and stuff. She might insist that she come with you.'  
  
'No, I wont take her with me, but this all depends on if she can help me. Now, this school that you are going to, Goten, and I will go with you, just in case something goes wrong, besides, we all need to interact with others our age, we might remember more of our childhood.'  
  
".And so I plan to turn it into a small home, I'll get a job somewhere, we've done it before. I find some way to fix it up. The parts from the ship aren't enough." She finished, she had not really said a lot, only a few moments, no more the she normally did, just so she wouldn't tip off the Namak. "I came here tonight, to borrow a blanket and a pillow, if that is all right?" Trunks nodded, he had actually kept up with the conversation, as if that were really hard. "I'll ask the.I mean my mother." he trailed off and turned to go. She sat on the floor anima style as he walked out of the door. She meditated for a few moments, then got tired of eyes boring into the back of her head. She got up and walked over to the window, opening it, she called out. "Hey, Namak, Piccolo, wanna come out where I can see you. I'm tired of you always following me. I'm not going anywhere but to bed soon. So you can come out. I've sensed you following me for the last several hours, its no use, I can track you by you mental power and your Ki." She said softly, loud enough for him, and only him, to hear.  
  
"So, you knew?" he asked, floating into the room. She nodded slowly. "Yes, and like you, I like my privacy." He smirked. "Yes, but I have to know where you are, in case I need to let others know where you are." "Sometimes its best not to know anything at all." She trailed off as Trunks came into the room, his mother and father trailing behind. "So, you finally got tired of him watching huh?" Asked trunks, smirking, much like his father. "Ya, I did, I'm moving caves as soon as I can, but right now the one I have is just fine. I only need a blanket and pillow for the night." she trailed off. "Ohh no, your not sleeping in some cave.Your staying the night here." Bulma said. "I can't do that. It'd be imposing and that's." "None sense, you just don't want to accept help when you need it." Bulma said with a smirk that rivaled both Trunks and Vegeta. "Ya, that's the reason, and it's that reason that I'm staying in the cave tonight. All I need is a pillow and a blanket. I'm fixing it up to where its livable, but then its only temporary." "I don't care, your not leaving tonight."  
  
"All right then, I'll deal without, see ya." Bulma stuttered, Vegeta smirk deepened, and Trunks burst out laughing, a real, laugh. She had never heard him laugh before. She jumped into the air and flew off, Piccolo behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Piccolo's hospitality! Guess whose back!  
  
Seeasa flew though the air; Piccolo didn't bother this time to mask his Ki, but followed next to her. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked him, a bit curtly. "Ya, if you won't stay with Bulma, then you'll stay with me, for the night that is, just to make sure nothing happens." Piccolo's voice held authority, kinda like Freiza's voice but kinda, more gentle then Freiza's voice, but it held the same kind of command that Freiza held, no questions asked. So, with out a word, Piccolo took the lead and led her toward the desert, which wasn't that far from Goten, but too far from Trunks for her confert, 'What if something happened to him?' she thought to herself.  
  
'I'll be fine! Jeez do you have to worry about us all the time? GOTEN TELL HER I'LL BE FINE! Stop mothering us.'  
  
'Seeasa, he'll be find, I can always get to him quicker cause I'm closer,'  
  
'But Goten, you don't know where he is!'  
  
'I can always follow his Ki trail,'  
  
'All right, all right, good night you two see you in the morning. I'm closing my link to you, well, most of the way you can brake through it if it's an emergency. I need to think things through, but I also don't want you to be disturbed by my thinking while trying to sleep, I'll also take first watch.'  
  
'Trunks can go next, then I'll go. Goten said before he left the conversation.  
  
'He always goes last, why can't I go last for once?' Trunks complained before he left also. They each knew that one or the other would go to them if something were wrong. She couldn't get to Trunks because she was too far away, but Goten could, he was closer, if Goten were in trouble, she could race to his side and hold off what ever the problem was until Trunks got there, same way around for here.  
  
And then she was alone with her thoughts; Trunks had left her mind. She realized that The Green Man, she still liked to think of him as, was looking at her funny.  
  
"What?" she asked, confused at his expression. "Do you always mother them?" he asked, using the expression that Trunks used.  
  
"Stop going into my head." She said, blocking him out and ignoring him completely. He stopped though, and continued onward. He stopped somewhere in the middle of the desert, under an over hanging rock. There was a campsite set up already. A fire was going, a blanket roll was on the near the fire, and some other assorted things littered the site. But it was light and few, and could be replaced in a hurry should he have to leave it or it 'accidentally' got blown up. She landed on the ground, just outside the ring of light. She sat down on the sand, and began to dig a small trench. When it was big enough to fit her whole body, she piled some sand as a pillow, and laid down in it. Should anyone fly over head and spot her, they would have to look really hard to find her in the dark with her training outfit, which, thankfully, had been a dark off yellowish brown, about the same color as the sand, but a bit darker.  
  
Piccolo smirked at this, watching her every movement with curiosity. "There is no one in these parts." He said. "Never hurt ta take precautions" she shot back. She half smiled and closed her eyes. "Hungry?" he asked, "No," she lied, knowing that Namak's didn't have to eat as long as they had water, but it was thoughtful of him, not that she would say that aloud. But she was hungry; she would make due though. She could go Earth weeks without food as long as she had water. She pretended to sleep, while keeping her mind on Trunks, Goten, and The Green Man. She kept her breathing evened and even toss and turned a bit before she settled down. When it turned pitch back a few hours later, she told Trunks to take the next watch. She closed her mind down, keeping her alertness up though, and rested lightly. The slightest noise, no matter how faint it was, would wake her up immediately.  
  
Her alertness proved helpful near the middle of the night, when she heard a slight footstep in the sand. She was up and in a fighting stance, powering up, before Piccolo knew what happened. "Ohh, its just you." she growled falling back down onto the ground. "Yes, just me, I like to meditate during the night when I can't sleep." He said, a bit sarcastic if there was ever any.  
  
She didn't respond, just listened to him walk around, when he was gone. She shivered slightly, cold, and burrowed a bit down in the sand, covering her legs. It wasn't much, but it helped. Rubbing her arms, she closed her eyes. She turned onto her side, putting one arm under her head and the other on her side, ready to attack anything with a quick Ki blast.  
  
She had restless dreams, so restless, that she didn't hear the Namak come back to the camp. She dreamed about Freiza finding them, beating them up; then refusing them the Regeneration chambers and letting them die a slow painful death. The dream was so real to her that she felt numb all over, like the pain from the dream was making her numb. She woke up at dawn, when Goten said that it was dawn, time to get up. She sat up cold, shivering slightly. To warm up some, she did a few exercises to make her body go but she left the sleeping Namak far behind her so she wouldn't wake him. When she returned to the camp, she covered up her trench, and all signs that she had been there. She even went as far as to pile sand like waves, making it look like it had been there years undisturbed, before she got up and headed for Goten's house, which was closer and probably warmer.  
  
As soon as she entered his window, she grinned; he already had some food waiting for me. "That's the first time I've actually seen grin and actual grin." He said quietly. "I made breakfast before mother got up, maybe she'll be happy that she won't have to do it this morning?" he asked. "So, where did you stay last night, I know it wasn't the cave, and the Namak was with you." "I stayed in the desert with him, I don't know why, but I somehow feel a bit safer with him around." She picked up one of the full cups of water and downed it quickly. "Trunks on his way over?" she asked. "No, Trunks is already here." Trunks said, hopping through the window. "I'm starving," he said quietly. They quickly ate the food that was given to them. Several times on different planets they had to make there own food, here was no different. Three plates each, all from habbit, they ate there food in silence, physically and mentally, listening to the house and its occupants wake up. Chi-chi had checked on Goten when she woke up, they had already washed and put away there dishes, and was shocked to find that Seeasa and Trunks were there as well.  
  
'I'd better get home soon, mother will be wondering where I am.'  
  
'See ya Trunks, be careful' Goten said.  
  
'I doubt that, I go to school today, and mother even went as far as to enroll you two, just incase. By the way Seeasa, you're a distant cousin if anyone asks.'  
  
'K, Trunks, why don't we all go over to Trunks house before they wake up, and go to school together?' Seeasa reasoned with them. Goten nodded and went down stairs. There were a few exclaims but Goten was allowed to go. Gohan would have to keep an eye on them, sense the High school was located right in front of the middle school, he could see them for lunch and keep a eye on there Ki's. They took off into the air, Goten and Seeasa, with help from Chi-chi, carrying book bags. Once at Trunks's house, he grabbed a bag, Bulma had ready made it, and off they went. They had to walk though. It turned into a race though, and they ended up late to class because of stops at places where they had never seen things.  
  
They were excused the first day and were told to be on time the next day. It turned out that one or the other was in each other's classes, so they could stick together during the day. During science though, Trunks was with her and all through the class he kept commenting through her mind and Goten's mind, 'This stuff is so off, why do they even bother with it? I mean come on! This is NOT the universal language! This is ONE Galaxies Language!  
  
By the sounds of Goten's mental laughter, he had as hard a time as Seeasa paying attention in class. But Outwardly, they appeared clam and attentive. They even helped each other in different classes. They had however, started school a bit and they kinda cheated on a few tests, but they really didn't understand the tests, so it didn't really count. And it wasn't really cheating, it was questioning and they gave helpful answers.  
  
Well it just goes to say that Trunks, Seeasa, AND Goten failed every test that they took because they gave answers like, "Why would anyone want to blow something up with Vinegar and baking soda?" or "Why would anyone want to pay attention to anything as simple as bodily functions? I mean you eat, sleep, BEEP and fight? Whats there to get?" On their first day, they had been labeled punks and smart asses, though they were anything but that.  
  
At the end of the day, she had skipped dinner and was off on her own, trying decide where to go, to spend the night that is, when the solution came to her. She would find somewhere in the desert, a warmer place that is, but she would need to fix the cave. So she spent the rest of the afternoon, which wasn't much time left, fixing the cave, actually she caved it in as quietly as possible. She floated around the desert for a while, noticing that there was only the one rock to shelter under. She decided that she would need to find something different.  
  
She found a place; it was walled in by rocks, a perfect camp place. Instead of skipping dinner as she had planned, she caught a small wild pig and ate it for dinner of an open fire. She told the two that she would take first watch again, Trunks got last watch this time. Eating dinner, she noticed the Namak close by. She spoke to him, so only he could hear her, 'If your looking for me, you don't have to look far.'  
  
She could feel him smirk, and knew that he was looking for her. He soon landed just inside the firelight. She said nothing as he made himself confertable on the ground on the opposite side of the fire from her. He said nothing for a while, so she started the questions first, memorizing the conversation for later to give to the boys.  
  
"Why do you follow me?"  
  
"Because you are a curiosity to me," he said calmly.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because, for some reason, you three are holding back some things I want to know about."  
  
"Sometimes its best not to know." She didn't elaborate, so he asked a question.  
  
"How come you stay awake at night until three hours till midnight, every night?"  
  
It was a simple enough question, one that wouldn't cause much harm in answering so she did. "We each have watch each other. A different watch every few hours while the other rests."  
  
"How can you watch them, if they are not here?"  
  
"Through my telepathic link, we can correspond, talk to each other. We can sense when one another is in trouble, if Trunks is in trouble, Goten can go to him, hold off whatever the problem is until I get there, then we solve it together. Or the other way around, it's always been like that." she trailed off, realizing she was saying too much.  
  
"And that brings me back to my question from before, I high doubt that Saiya-jins are Telepathic, and its rare that humans have telepathy, how is it that you do?"  
  
She didn't want to answer, so she stayed quiet and contemplated the question, debating weather or not to answer it. She decided to evade it. After careful thinking she said  
  
"You're right," she paused to think of a quick way to get him off the question, "I'm mostly Saiya-jin, but who said anything about my other half being Human?"  
  
Piccolo nodded slowly, then asked, "Why do you keep watches? Nothing will harm you on this planet."  
  
She stared at Piccolo with a death stare. She would answer his question, but he would not like the answer. "Because, You, nore Them, know what He is capable of. He will return, and we will have no choice but to train on a different planet. Even though they are powerful, He is ten times more powerful then the time the last met him. He will destroy the planet looking for us. Once He has his mind set on something, there is no changing it. We keep the watches to keep a look out for his Ki, even suppressed; it is still quiet powerful. We will notice it when it enters the Nessamok galaxy."  
  
"But that's over twelve galaxies over!" He exclaimed, surprised.  
  
He didn't seemed angry at the sarcastic tones she had used, "You cannot sense Ki in that short distance?" she asked back, equally surprised.  
  
There was a short silence in which she used to spread her Ki out and try and sense Him.  
  
"If you can sense his Ki from that far away, but can't he sense yours?" he finally asked.  
  
"No, not matter how much He tries to learn how, his body, mind, and spirit are incapable of sense Ki, He is too corrupt in mind, body, and spirit." She explained. "Which is why, when you fought him before, he could not sense your power levels without the help of devices. Even if he had one, my Ki is masked to well. He would have to be around me a lot to know my Ki from the one I project as weakling. It wouldn't matter even if he were telepathic, like me, because he is too far away to probe my mind, but he would also have to get past all of my mind blocks, which are a lot against him sense he is telepathic." She explained with a shrug.  
  
While they were talking, her time had passed. She yawned and mentally woke up Goten. Goten yawned and complained a bit about being hungry, but got up anyway. "Even as we speak, Goten is complaining about being hungry, but he is on watch, meaning I must rest." She stifled a yawn and laid on the hard ground, using her arm as a pillow. Without another thought, her breath evened and she was resting.  
  
Piccolo however, was going over his conversation with the girl, who was surly replaying it for Goten, who would later play it for Trunks. 'He was positive that her father's side of the family was the Telepathic. He just had to figured out who, or rather, what. His curiosity was too great, though he tried to suppress it, something told him that this girl was dangerous, or something, or someone, close to her. At least she had answered some of his questions, no matter how she evaded him, he would find out.'  
  
"Stop thinking about me!" Seeasa said. Piccolo was shocked. "I always know when someone is thinking about me, I can't sleep with you doing that." She said, albeit tiredly, so he stopped, and tired to clear his mind to rest himself, after all, if something were wrong, Goten and Trunks would come running, he was sure of it. The girl growled, he cleared his mind again and meditated.  
  
  
  
The days slowly turned into weeks, and weeks into months. The boys soon got used to school and everything around them, and remembered everything about there past, including an incident before they were kidnapped, where Goten had bitten Trunks's tail. She grinned at that, even though Trunks bit poor Goten right back. Even though the boys were enjoying themselves, Seeasa could only get more agitated. Something was not right, every night she took watch later then she normally did, hunting for Him. It was hard, but she only felt confertable with the boys and Piccolo, but only at night with him. For some reason or another, she felt she could always talk to Piccolo in the dark, and he would keep their secrets, even Trunks and Goten told him stuff. Every conversation was replayed for each other benefit though. They never told him anything that would give them away though. And then IT happened.  
  
  
  
Goten, Trunks, and Seeasa were playing around at school, it was near the middle of the morning when it happened. Seeasa had the longest range with sensing Ki, but she didn't need long range to figure out what was going to happen, they all felt it.  
  
It had happened in History class, they were reenacting some civil war or another, actually laughing. This was the one class they all shared together. They were in the middle of 'killing' each other, when they felt the strong, evil Ki near them. Seeasa felt it first and fell down on the floor clutching her sides in pain, feeling the evil anger falling toward them. She suppressed her power down to an ant. Then Goten felt it, his eyes widened and then Trunks screamed "NOOO" and fell to his knees, Goten following suit soon after. They each looked at each other, ripping off the fake armor and rushing for the window. Sure enough, the Evil Ki was heading toward them. They didn't bother to open the window. Ignoring the cries of the students and teachers, they leapt though the window and into the sky. They flew as fast as they could, splitting up so He would have a hard time catching them.  
  
Seeasa headed for Piccolo's weak Ki, and flew past him. He had decided that a nice family reunion was in order. She didn't want to hurt Piccolo, but he could not stop him. Piccolo knew something was amiss, so he followed her, he didn't feel the Ki because Namak's can't sense Ki. He felt the Evil though. "Seeasa, what is it?" he called. "I told you. I warn you all, but you wouldn't listen, now He will kill us all!" Piccolo knew that He was Freiza, and that Freiza was gaining on them.  
  
It didn't take long for Freiza to blast Piccolo out of the sky and corner Seeasa. "My dear, why are you running?" he asked with a confused smirk. "Evading" she said. "We taught ourselves, it turns out we needed it on this planet." She said truthfully. Freiza nodded, "Come back, and you will not be harm." He said calmly, noticing that her collar was gone. She swallowed, then shook her head, unable to speak. "No? Well then, freedom has gone to your head, you will be punished, but if you come back now, it won't hurt for long." Again, swallowing she shook her head. She then got up enough nerve and blasted him with her largest Ki ball. She flew past a stunned Freiza and flew as far as she could to get away. She even stopped to grab Piccolo. Fear was her greatest speed. It got her a good head start, she even went Super Saiya-jin, as Vegeta had called it, and flew faster, but in the end, it didn't matter, it was all in vain.  
  
He came up behind her, as she relayed everything to Goten and Trunks who were on their way with their parents and friends, and hit her in the back, hard. She knew that Goten and Trunks felt the attacks, and were smarting from it, it was a draw back from the link, but that caused them to fly faster. As she flew toward the ground, Freiza came up and knocked her and Piccolo into a wall, she dropped Piccolo. Piccolo came too, but was knocked out again by Freiza's tail as he came at her again. She was knocked out the same way as Piccolo. He waited until the others came, and he grinned evilly.  
  
  
  
Goten had almost fell out of the sky when he felt the attacks on Seeasa, and by the looks of Trunks, he felt the same way. Goten went Super Saiya- jin, and so did Trunks, for the first time in front of his father. "WHAT?" he cried out when he saw this, but he got nothing else in because Freiza blasted him out of the sky. Goten growled and flew past Freiza to Seeasa, he wasn't stopped by him, if anything, he seamed happy that they were still helping each other out, it was either that or that they were all super Saiya-jin. More then likely it was the latter. Goten roused Seeasa from her painful slumber and helped her and Piccolo to their feet, Piccolo was still half out of it, but he was able to stand. "Get over her, Saiya-jin boy, or I'll kill them." He grabbed Seeasa, who was in a lot of pain, by the throat with his tail and lifted her off the ground. He knocked Goten to the ground with her body, when he tried to help free her. She kicked and tried to pry the tail away, but it was cutting of he air pipe. Trunks growled an oath that made Vegeta blush slightly and began to fly forward. "TRUNKS!" Vegeta yelled, but it was too late, Trunks was already standing behind Freiza, "All right, let her go!" he shouted angrily at him.  
  
"I don't like your tone," and he threw an air-deprived girl his way. Trunks barely caught her before he crashed into a wall from the force of the throw. Goten helped both of them up. 'Lets run for it Trunks' Goten suggested. Trunks nodded his head and they each took hold of Seeasa's arms and took off into the air. "Ohh no you don't brats!" Freiza yelled. Something flew from his hand and encircled all three. Seeasa opened her eyes to join in the screaming of pain. At that moment, the others started attacking the monster below. The howls of pain soon ceased as one by one passed out from too many electrical shocks at once to their bodies. They soon dissappered from sight.  
  
  
  
Goten was the first to open his eyes, the all too familiar surroundings causing him to close his eyes again. Trunks groaned and opened his eyes, the realization of where they were and what had happened sunk in quickly and he groaned. Thee only one, who would not wake up, was Seeasa, who had actually gone up against Freiza and fought. They were in the process of getting her up to put her in the regeneration chamber, when Freiza walked in. They had barely sat her up on the bunk before he started grilling them. "Whom, may I ask, idea was it to run off like that?" he asked. Seeasa groaned and opened her eyes. "Mine," she said, then lied through her teeth halfway. She begged the boys to go through it with her and they agreed. "When the ship exploded, I put a Ki shield around us, to protect us. It wasn't strong enough because I had just gotten from a training session. We were injured. When we woke, we were surrounded on all sides. We quickly evaded them, but our injuries were too great. They lied to us, said that we were related to them. We didn't believe them, they are the enemies. As you have said many times, our parents are dead. Except you of course." She added. "Then why." he paused, trying to hold in his anger, "Did you resist me? Or better yet, why did you not destroy them?" "They were too powerful," Trunks said. "And you resisted why?"  
  
"Because I was jealous." Seeasa quickly said, searching for a reason why she would be jealous. Then it came to her. "Jealous? Of what?" "You" she said. "Me?" he asked, incredulous.  
  
"Yes," was all she said. "Why?" he asked, getting impatient. "You won't like the answer, but I was jealous because you would spar more with Trun.I mean the Saiya-jin boys and less with me! I mean.I felt.left out." she finished weakly, knowing that Trunks and Goten were laughing so hard mentally that they fought to keep their faces expressionless. Seeasa, however, was feeling queasy. She slowly stood up from the bed, teetered and held onto the wall. "You ran away because you were jealous of those two. If you were so jealous, then why did you take them with you?"  
  
"I felt you might notice me more if I took them away, and after a while, when you didn't come back, we became.sort of bonded. It like we were the only ones who could trust each other, and not even that at times.but like we were meant to kill, side by side." She said, forcing sincerity into her voice. Freiza bought the story, but that didn't make her punishment any less. Sense she was so jealous of not spending time with him, he was upping her time with him in training, starting that moment. She was forced to make it look like she was enjoying being beaten into the ground. When, many, many hours later, he was finished, she forced her aching body up off the ground, and forced it to walk, one foot in front of the other toward their room. She rested all that night and most of the next day, barely eating anything, but the day after next, still hurting, he came again and they did training together, and again, she forced herself to look cheerful every time she hit the ground, wall, or ceiling and smile brightly. So it was every two days they spared.  
  
Soon, it paid off. All the extra training, she soon could fit in a spar on the next morning after her training with Goten or Trunks, sometimes both. They were getting stronger too. The only two major downsides to everything, and they were that they were all wearing the collars again.  
  
These were smaller, thinner, but more durable in battle. And now that Freiza knew they were all Super-Demi-Saiya-jin's, he made sure that each bout they turned into it to fight our fullest.  
  
There was one more downside to everything, they had a home now, Earth. And people who missed them. They had to find a way to get out of here quickly.They were only twelve, it would be a long time before they would be strong enough to get anywhere. Once in a while, they would feel a familiar Ki, like someone was looking for them, but the collars prevented them from further searching by shocking them every time they tried to look for who ever it was that was looking for them. They had memories to haunt them every day and every night. It was worse then the beatings that came from Freiza. They kept the hope alive though, talking though the bond, remembering the good times, they even got away with a joke or two, when they had the time, on the Gen-u force, but it wasn't the same as dying Vegeta's hair pink. Or turning on the hot water while your older brother was in the shower, giving him a good cold shower. Or even, when they broke the gravity machine for a whole month while Bulma was in America and couldn't be reached.  
  
No, it wasn't the same, it gave them hope and laughter, but it wasn't the same. They would live on through it though; they always did before, what would be so different now? After all, they only a few months of freedom while they purged a planet, actually they had never killed a living being in their lives, not even an ant, well, on purpose anyway. What they did was scare a race have to death while Freiza was there, then when he left, told them to go to Lady Jade's solar system, where they could live for a lot longer then they could here. They explained what Freiza would do, and the left. Whenever Freiza asked about the bodies, they always said that they disintegrated them so that he wouldn't have to bother with them. That's what he thought anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ESCAPE! Six years later  
  
Trunks and Goten supported Seeasa into a pod that would fit all three of them, barely. Seeasa had been injured in the fight against Freiza, who had decided to fight in this battle. Freiza had been badly wounded, and there was a call for a retreat. This was the perfect time to escape, but if Freiza caught them, then they would be dead for sure. So they could no go to Earth. Instead, they headed for a distant galaxy; so far out that Freiza thought no living beings were there. They, on the other hand, knew better. Seeasa had found a way to remove the newest type of collar and Trunks was now doing that to her still form. She needed the Regeneration tank, but she could live without it. The galaxy they spoke of did not have a name, rather a number, number, 8D8888. They launched into space, after leaving the collars behind and held their breaths. Hopefully, Freiza would die in the blast, if not, maybe they would get away quick enough for him not to find them, for a while anyway.  
  
Vegeta was working out in the gravity machine, for once, doing more then he could handle. When the voice out of no where called to him, he was startled for a moment, and dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks. He stood slowly, turned off the machine, and looked around for the voice. "Vegeta!" It was King Ki. "What do you want! he scrowled. "Were holding a tournament in a far away galaxy, only the best fighters come. Very out of the way. Goku thinks that Trunks, Goten, and Seeasa might be there. It's a good place to look, if not, you could always fight." King Ki said. "All right, I'll get the Women." he barely had a second to speak before he was transported to a different planet. He didn't have a chance to search for his sons Ki because even with the dragon balls, they could not find him because the dragon could only reach so far. So they had decided that they were, in fact, alive, but to far away to detect their Ki. Piccolo soon dropped in, right on top of Vegeta, which is what cause him not to look for his son's Ki because he was busy battling the Namak. He only stopped when a space pod crashed near them. It was when the bodies started rolling out that he noticed them at all, but he could barely, they were suppressing their Ki so low it was like they weren't there. Before he even had a split chance of getting up from the crater he had formed when he fell down, before over two dozen men appeared out of no where and began putting the three, prone bodies on stretchers, and running away toward a building off to the east. Vegeta got up and tried to stop them, but he found that for some reason, sense he stood, he could not move a hand toward them. As a matter of fact, he found he was frozen. They soon ended up carrying him off as well. Seeasa was injured badly that she had to be put into a regeneration chamber immediately. Goten and Trunks had just got knocked around a few times too hard and were just sleeping. All of a sudden Freiza appeared, and looking quite peeved at something or another. He spotted the Z-gang, which had also suddenly appeared and tried to power up for an attack, he found that he could not. He decided to ignore them, as they soon spotted them, and headed toward where he felt Seeasa's mind, he was telepathic so he could feel her, and where she was, surely the other two would be, in less they were dead, which he highly doubted. The Z-gang was stunned to see Freiza walk around without trying to blow something up first. Wouldn't he at least look at them? When they tried to power up, they soon found that they could not. Obviously when Vegeta had arrived, it had been a short fluke in what ever was blocking them from fighting with Ki. Freiza walked off to where the three unknown teenagers were carried off, along with Vegeta.  
  
Goten groaned, Trunks had been shaking him for the last few moments. "GET UP GOTEN!" he shouted, really close to his ear. Goten shot up. "What?" he cried, still confused. "FREIZA IS COMING!" That woke the Demi-Saiya-jin up quickly and peered around the room. The door suddenly opened and Freiza walked in. "Ah, so you three have been dragged here too? What a shock! Well, where is the other one? My brat?" he asked. Trunks pointed quickly too the chamber hooked into the wall. Seeasa had just been put in it not too long ago. Freiza realized this quickly, seeing as the chamber had not yet filled with the blue liquid. "You two, train, now, outside." Freiza pointed to the door, the two, scared Demi-Saiya-jins quickly ran out the door without a second thought. The first thing they noticed was the Z- senshi. Trunks and Goten gulped, knowing Freiza was near by, and started to train, ignoring the shocked looked on Goku's face as they ignored his pleading to speak to him. Freiza walked out, waving his hand at Goten and Trunks, as their collars appeared again on their necks, they two worked faster, although, for some reason, they could use their Ki. "They won't stop until I tell them too, or they drop from lack of energy, or I die." He said, with a growl. "Freiza! Prepare to die!" Vegeta yelled, powering up, he found he could use his Ki now, too, but when he launched his attack, big bang attack, some surround Freiza and it bounced lightly off to the side, killing about two hundred trees in the process. Freiza tried not too look too surprised when the attack failed and he was saved by some kind of shield. He hid it well. "You!" he barked to Goten. "Light Saiya-jin Boy! Fight him!" Goten gulped again, staring at his father with a regretful look. He tugged at his collar, seemingly to winch with pain when he did so. He stood in a fighting position, while Trunks trained alone as if Goten were still there with him. Goku gasped, "I will not fight my son!" Freiza just smirked, waved his hand, not using his Ki but his mental power, and Goten collar grew an aura of bright blue. Goten screamed in pain, then charged his father, throwing everything into his punch. Goku dodged it, but barely. Goten, falling to his knees, gasped for air, clutching the collar, then it stopped. Goten got up and charged his father again. Punch, kick, block, dive, kick punch, spin kick, round house kick, elbowed, punch, punch, kick, block, Ki ball, and Goku crashed into a tree. It all happened in a matter of seconds, and Freiza was lapping it. Trunks growled, and Freiza frowned. Trunks soon joined Goten on the ground, gasping in pain. All of a sudden, Trunks and Goten froze, so did Vegeta and Goku. Little men from before came and carried the four away, and anyone who interfered was stunned and carried away too. Soon, all but a few were still standing, that included Bulma, shocking I know, Chi-chi, who Gohan held her back, and even Freiza, who had just watched as they were dragged into the room with his brat. The door had been locked by some kind of field, as each person who was dropped off on separate bunk bed.  
  
Seeasa opened her eyes slowly. The tank was draining and she felt like she wanted to die. Her head was pounding, as if she was coming out of the tank, way too early. She looked up to see a blue hared woman she barely recognized. She groaned when her brain started working against her will. She growled and oath, which shocked Bulma whose jaw, dropped somewhere around her feet. Pulling off the air mask and four wires connected to her forehead and chest, she growled another oath. Her head spun so much she almost passed out again. She shoved violently at the release button in the pod and it shot off, shocking Bulma further. Climbing out of the pod, she shoved the woman aside and picked up the pod door, shoving it in place, and headed for Trunks who was sleeping. She roughly slapped his face, waking him up quickly. ' Your mother got me out of the chamber too soon, I'm not all the way healed, I need some help.' Seeasa trailed off, Trunks knew how much it was costing her to ask for help, Freiza, who was in the corner, watching the exchange with a smirk. He looked pointedly at the blue hared annoyance. She glared back at him, and asked what was going on. The question was directed at Trunks, he looked at Bulma and was going to answer, when Freiza said. "Do not." So quietly, that Bulma didn't hear it. Trunks snapped his mouth shut, pulled at his collar. Seeasa noticed it, and felt around her own neck. Sure enough it was there. She glared at Freiza, which ended up with on her knees gasping for air. Trunks growled an oath too, Freiza didn't care if they cursed or not, and hauled Seeasa to her feet and back over to the chamber. Bulma was now shouting at them, and they tuned it out, it was too painful to hear, volume wise and mentally. Bulma was their friend and mother, it hurt to follow Freiza and not her. Seeasa sat in the chamber again as Trunks hooked her back up too it. Someone else had to do this because the injured person could hurt themselves doing it alone. Trunks worked quickly, 'I'll take first watch, I'll even get Goten up because we could use all the help we can get against Freiza, we have to figure out someway to talk to them without him knowing.' Freiza watched the exchange with amusement. He had long ago been blocked out of his daughters, and the boy's minds, but he could still tell when she was talking mentally, because she changed her face, it showed in her eyes actually. More emotions that she wasn't suppose to show. Freiza grinned evilly, then decided to make his move. "You, Dark Saiya-jin boy, get over her. Light Saiya-jin boy, wake up!" Freiza shot some power into the collar and Goten woke up quickly. Freiza peered at the two boys momentarily before looking at Trunks. "What did she say?" Trunks looked a bit taken aback, but answered with a quick lie. "She wanted to know who the lady was, I explained that I didn't know." They was a gasp from Bulma, "She also wanted to know what had happened, how we had landed on this planet. I explained that our pod had been shot down and we were brought here, Sir!" "Really? Well, now that I know that," Freiza knew very well the boy was lying, but right now he didn't have the power to hurt him without his Ki, so he let it slide, he would find out later. "Out side, 5433-54343454 trainee exercise now." Freiza had rattled off a longer number after the first, they boys paid rapped attention and when he was done with the long number, the boys walked outside, which was dark. They started the complicated exercise they had long ago memorized out of habit and because if they didn't, Freiza would have punished them. Piccolo, who had been watching them inside, followed them outside. Freiza knew if he fought, a real fight and not a spar like the two boys, then he would be stunned like the rest, so he figured Bulma and Chi-chi would be safe for now. He watched the boys fight for a while, and then he felt something prod at his mind 'Mr. Piccolo?'.  
  
Seeasa had long ago learned to think and meditate while she was sleeping, she had also learned to guard her thoughts with great care. Freiza, she knew, knew when she used her telepathic abilities, so she had spent the last few moments blocking everything she could, not like she did with the boys, but stronger blocks. She knew he knew when she used her abilities, but this way, he wouldn't know who she would talk to, he would just assume that it would be the boys. She sent a message to the boys quickly, whom didn't falter with the exercise, and told them that if Freiza said she talked to them mentally, then make something up to what she said, she had heard the conversation between the boys and Freiza. She quickly ended the conversation and flew to find Piccolo's mind. 'Mr. Piccolo? Are you there' She asked, not quite sure his mind was blocked all the way, so she did it for him. She felt his shock in his voice when he asked, 'Seeasa? What are you doing?' he couldn't stop her, for some reason, she had a more powerful mind then he did. 'Blocking your mind from Him. Listen and listen closely, I haven't got long. He can tell when I use my mind to talk to others; he'll grill the boys soon, just listen. We need a way to talk to you guys, tell no one. Freiza is a lot more powerful then he lets on, a lot more then from before. He is also telepathic, like me. I know it's a lot to take in right now, but just listen. He will try to read minds, like he is doing now. Start mind blocking everyone, Bulma, Goku, Chi- chi and Vegeta are going to be blocked from their 'Mating bonds,' until later, when you all get off of this planet. Listen, really listen, Freiza, well, he is kinda my.Ugh' Freiza suddenly burst into her mind and she dropped the connection. Freiza roared so loudly that he blew up a bed accidentally with his mental powers. There were several loud BANGS and CLANGS, and a heavy body dropped to the ground, but the damage had been done. Seeasa now had to recover mentally as well as physically.  
  
Piccolo ran into the room, surprised the two women had taken Freiza down with Frying Pans and looked at Seeasa, she was about to tell him something before he was cut off. Someone had forced his way into her mind and she had been damaged. She had to regain all of her mind blocks and that would take a little while, not that it mattered much, sense she was already out cold, really out of it. Both Trunks and Goten felt her leave their minds, and they, smart as they were, knew that without her in their minds, they couldn't talk to each other mentally. That would be a bit hard sense they both had mind blocks so Freiza couldn't use their memories against them during their training. He also couldn't make them forget. That made everything a bit more bearable. Piccolo kicked the limp form of Freiza out side and turned to the two boys, who quickly paled and ran back outside. Piccolo frowned and looked at the boys as they quickly finished off the exercise. "So he can't say we didn't do it." Was all Goten said, but said nothing more when Trunks elbowed him hard in his ribcage, "Are you just trying to get us killed?" Trunks whispered fiercely, pointing to Goten's collar, which started to glow. Goten gasped and then the pain ended. Goten nodded, getting the hint. Growled under his breath, addressing him self, muttering basted. Bulma frowned and hit him over the head with the frying pan, or tried to. "Don't say those words!" but Goten, much stronger then Bulma and able to use his Ki, ripped the frying pan out of her hands and crushed it in his hands, turning it into a shiny metal ball, before tossing it behind him. He glared at Bulma, unable to address her, so he addressed Trunks. "I really wish I could tell that Women to mind her own Business!" Trunks nodded, before he turned and sat next to Seeasa. They had long ago learned how to get around the mind blocks. Goten sent a pointed look at Bulma, then sat next to Trunks, talking to him, and trying to explain to the others at the same time. "To bad we can't talk to them, I'd give um a piece of my mind, that's for sure." "I know what ya mean, to bad we can't, because of these stupid collars that explode if you remove them the wrong way." "Too bad Seeasa only knows how to get them off, maybe when she wakes up, she can remove them." Trunks and Goten were looking at each other, knowing if they turned and directed their conversation at the few people in the room who were starting to wake up, they would likely be out cold by now. "Ya maybe, if that blasted women would leave her alone in the REGENERATION CHAMBER, she would get healed sometime today to do that." "Ya know," Trunks started, then he heard a small voice in his head. 'Good going Trunks, I'll be outta here soon, sorry, but you guys are gonna have to talk aloud, give me the convo.'s later' she asked, then left Trunks mind. "She'll be out in a few hours or so, according to what she said a few seconds ago. She said we'll have to talk aloud until she wakes up." Trunks said, knowing very well the Goten had heard too, but said it aloud, as if he hadn't heard. Goten nodded, catching on. "I wonder how were gonna get off this planet?" Goten asked, resuming their conversation. "Oh, you know very well, that we cannot return to Earth if we ever get away from him again. Seeasa was badly injured, it was seventy lashing last time, and that was when she figured the collars out. Hey, did you know that these are the same kinda collars they used on Prince Vegeta" Trunks said, getting an idea. "You know, my dad." Goten nodded. "When they tried to make Vegetable head a pet or something." Goten nodded. Bulma, out of the corner of their eyes, chuckled a bit, then gasped at what it meant. It was a hint to get Vegeta, and that Trunks still remembered them, and that he was lying to Freiza. They were still on their sides. "Ya know, I was wondering how, Kakarott is doing? You know, my father," Goten added, looking at Chi-chi after he had finished speaking. "The one that got hurt in the fight!" he said looking at Trunks as he spoke. They still catch on to the strange conversation. "You know, we might be able to get some answers to some questions, if they held their own conversation for us to overhear." Trunks said pointedly at Goten, who looked at Piccolo, who nodded. "I hear Goku's fine, along with Vegeta and the others, Chi-Chi, so don't worry about them." He said, looking at Chi-chi, who nodded at Bulma. "So, when is the tournament going to begin?" Bulma asked. Trunks asked Goten, interrupting them. "Have you heard of this Tournament?"  
  
Goten shook his head. "No, I wonder who all is fighting, why we are here in the first place, who attacked our ship, and when the heck is that sister of ours is gonna wake up cause I'm hungry and she's the better cook!" Trunks frowned, then burst out laughing, though is sounded more like and evil cackle then anything else. "You always think about food. Now, I don't know about the other questions, maybe someone else might know, but we can't ask them now can we?" "Nope." "The tournament is for the strongest fighters in the universe, I heard Bulma, and I'm not sure, tomorrow I hope, that way we can get off this blasted planet, we found the three we were looking for, now we can take them home. I'm not sure who attacked that ship out their, but it must have been something strong to knock out three half Saiya-jins, even injured ones. And I think Seeasa is going to wake up in a few hours, are you hungry Goku?" Goku had just sat up and looked at Chi-chi. Chi-chi nodded; "I guess I can start to cook some fo." She was cut off when someone entered the bunkhouse that was assigned to them. "The lizard guy was placed somewhere else so he wouldn't cause many problems." Said the little man, who brought in lots of food. "Here is dinner, the tournament starts tomorrow, everyone will go back to their Respected planets when finished. Everyone." Said the little man. Goten jumped up, grabbed nine plates of food and wolfed it down, Trunks did the same and had seven glasses of water. Goten and Trunks, soon after they finished, dropped to their knees, clutching their collars. "Damn and Damnation!" They shouted together, climbing to their feet. They cursed again and rushed out the door, heading for a large hill. In their minds, they heard orders to train and not to say a word, not even to each other, mentally or mouth wise. Once on top of the hill, they were forced to train until dawn, Piccolo and the others who had woken up before Goku and were listening intently to the conversation at it played out, went out and trained too, even though they couldn't stop the boys training. Freiza watched from Afar to make sure that nothing went wrong. Goten and Trunks worked for hours. Freiza was called to battle in the Tournament and he shrugged his shoulders, muttering "why not, at least I can use my powers then." He, all though, told them to tell Seeasa when she gets out that day, to work on a lighter exercise, so she wouldn't kill herself before she fought. Seeasa indeed got out a few hours later, just as Freiza went into the ring. She did a short exercise, and then she talked with Piccolo, or tired too. When the boys finished, they ran over. "We gotta get outta here, now, while Freiza is still in the ring." They grabbed her and took off, Piccolo shouting in her mind to stop running, but they didn't listen. They reached their ship and began repairs immediately. It only took them a few moments to get the ship running, Seeasa typed furiously on the computer, giving instructions to the other two, sense she was the smarter of all three, but she wasn't the strongest, she gave the instructions. They quickly bent this ship back into order, and fixing the systems that were in disorder. "Hes done fighting, get in the ship, I'll work faster if I do it myself." Seeasa jumped out of the ship and pushed the other two in it. She went around to the back of the ship and pulled wires out and put them back in order, soon the engines were working. In perfect order, but it was too late. Piccolo was trying to get answers, Seeasa quickly sent instructions on how to remove the collars and on a last desperate act, shoved Piccolo, who was bending over the cock pit, inside the ship and slammed the doors shut. She mouthed sorry to them, as the ship too off, there was no way they could take it off autopilot without her password, which they would never get. It was her mother's maiden name, until they reached Kepttaken seven, their favorite planet besides Earth. And there was no way they could fix the ship without her help, or at least it would take a really long time. 'I'll hold him off until you get away, we'll see each other again.' Seeasa said before she cut the link from them to her, she kept there's open so they could chat back and forth, just not with her, not for a while, until she closed the link. Freiza came running toward her, her collar was already burning her neck. She was on her hands and knees gasping for air when he came and knees her in the stomach hard, causing the collar to stop burning and start stinging. Goku came to see what the crash was and dragged her away from Freiza before he could do any more damage. Suddenly Freiza dissappered. A little man came out and said, "He was causing too much trouble to handle with, you are next Son Goku." The man said. Goku dragged her still gasping body toward the bunkhouse they were using. Vegeta was sitting up and shouting at the blue hared lady. He stopped when Goku half dragged her inside. "What happened?" Bulma asked. "Freiza, what else?" he asked, sitting her down on the bed. She sat up; head between her legs until she could breath again. "Damn and Damnation." She grumbled, stumbling to her feet. "Wheres that damn Namak?" Vegeta questioned Goku, who was watching Seeasa with concern. "I don't know, a ship took off, maybe he was.What are you doing?" Seeasa was over at the pod, taking it apart, a little man came and collected Goku for his fight. Once she had the few pieces she needed to remove the damn collar, she got to work. When it fell from around her neck, she gasped for air as she kicked it away. It exploded because she pulled the wire wrong, but it came off none the less. She growled and put the pod back. "Piccolo is with Trunks and Goten, they are now off the planet and are on their way to safety." She addressed Vegeta. Vegeta blinked. "Freiza was planning to blow up the planet," she relayed her short conversation when Trunks and Goten came to get her. "So I had to get them off the planet, I wasn't about to leave their parents alone, but as soon as I get you to safety, I must leave, and you won't see me again." she said. "Why is that?" Vegeta asked, looking at Vegeta in the eye, she said, as if talking to a simple child. "Because Freiza can find me anytime he wants, he is Telepathic." "I've heard about telepathic people, why don't you just use mind blocks, like the Namak." Vegeta growled. "Your forgetting Vegetable Head, Telepathic people can easily blast their way through family member's blocks with certain passwords." "Well, then, whats the problem?" he asked, obviously not getting it. "Because, you Third Class Baka, He is my father!" She went back to working on the ship. "King Ki, get them off the planet now, Freiza is gonna blow it up after the Tournament, and I mean everybody. Warn the other Ki." 'Whats this? Freiza is there? Well, alright Seeasa, I trust you because you took care of Trunks and Goten.here we go.' "Wait, what do you." Vegeta dissappered and so did everybody else. Working on the chamber, she got into it quickly, turning it on. She yanked on an air mask as the planet rumbled. She searched for Ki's and found none, she quickly hit a button inside the chamber for emergency evacuation and it lifted off into space, she was asleep when the planet blew up.  
  
  
  
Piccolo was pissed, no, pissed was putting it mildly, he was furious. He was stuck in a small, confined area with the two universal pranksters who were out cold. They had been traveling for almost two months now and no one had stirred. They were both, lightly snoring and had two cords coming from both arms. He didn't know what they were, both nether boy had hesitated when putting them on, they forced him to put them on too. He found it was easier to breathe and he somehow didn't need nourishment. It would be a long flight wherever they were going he would head right back to earth. Seeasa had tried to contact him, but he had blocked her out, now he could not find her mind anywhere. He wondered what had happened, but now he was getting tired. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya all! Thanks for all the Reviews. If you want me to read any of your stories, just say so in the review and I will. Thanks guys I hope you like it. And I will try and hurry with the chapters.  
  
Chapter 4 New Friends/Old Enemies  
  
  
  
Seeasa groaned, the voice kept telling her to wake up, that they were entering the planet's atmosphere. Now it was that they would be landing in five minuets.the voice finally resorted to shocking her deeply, and sense she was in a tank full of watered down Saiya-jin DNA, it was a shock from hell, it also woke her up. Then the ship crashed down in the middle of a forest and the tank started to drain slowly. With another groan, she pulled off the monitor cords off her forehead and pulled the air mask off. With a growl, she leaned back, catching her breath and letting her body take over on its own, and then she stepped out of the ship and onto Earth's ground. That's when the Z-Gang showed up. Leaning against the ship console, she eyed them with weary suspicion.  
  
"Where are Trunks and Goten," Growled Vegeta, "And Piccolo!" added Gohan. She growled and oath in Saiya-jin that made Vegeta, raise his eyebrows. "Give me a minuet." She growled finally, pushing away from the ship console, she hit a bunch of buttons and the ship shrank into a marble. She pocketed it. "They're fine. I'm going to fetch them soon." She growled. "They haven't even landed. I'm probably going to intercept them in mid- flight.Piccolo went with them, because they needed guidance mentally, and hes about the only one who can help them." She started to walk towards the Son household; she knew the woods like the back of her hand. They followed her.  
  
"How long will they be gone?" asked Goku. She growled numbers under her breath until she calculated that they would be intercepted within four months. "Four months, if I can fix my ship to where it will hold more then three people." she finally said. "Why don't we fly, it might be faster?" asked Gohan, stumbling over a root.  
  
Seeasa didn't answer, and Vegeta knew why. "She won't be able to fly for a while because she just got out of a regeneration chamber. She's been in it for almost two months stright, and that makes her almost catatonic. I can't see how she can walk now." Vegeta asked the silent question.  
  
"Mind over matter, Dear Prince, my father is Telepathic, I get it from his side of the family. My father used to be a good man. He was half saiya-jin, always looking for peaceful ways out of things. He was also part Namakkeyn. (?) No, Not like Piccolo, a lot more telepathic then that. A whole lot, more. My father before he became what he is today, had a mate he had me. Three years before I was born, slowly got board with the peaceful ways, and he sought power. He changed, mentally and physically. He grew insane with seeking power, no mater what got in his way. Three years after I was born, he had turned into a monster, to this day I am ashamed to call my father. He came and kidnapped me, stole me away from my mother, who was full Saiya- jin, and killed her before my eyes. He raised me with Trunks and Goten. In later years, after we put our differences aside, and a painful one for me it was, we became friends. I could not control my mental powers, and I had to vent them somehow, so I accidentally formed a mental bond with Goten and Trunks, we can speak, mind to mind, share each others thoughts, memories, dreams even. We can warn each other of danger if they are in another part of the world, we keep our Ki spread out long distances.We are what you might call a foster family, though you might not agree,"  
  
"Who is your father." Vegeta asked, getting a bit confused as to why she was explaining this. Then it hit him when she said her next words.  
  
"My father is the one you call Freiza, the one I will help destroy." There was a long silence. Finally, Goku spoke up.  
  
"Freiza? He can have kids? How?"  
  
"BEEP Kakarott, how dense are you Baka!"  
  
"Ya, sometimes I wish I hadn't been born, but then again, so do Goten and Trunks." They had reached the house. "We need to come up with a plan to kill Freiza again, for good this time. A man is trying to purge this planet. It's the only one that will sustain his life force. If we destroy Freiza, we destroy him. Simple as that.Ohh ya, Vegeta, your related to Freiza." "WHAT?"  
  
  
  
Goten stirred, he nudged Trunks awake, who nudged Piccolo awake. "Are we there yet?" he grumbled, which was not like Piccolo. "We land in a few minuets." Goten grumbled right back, he hit a bunch of buttons on a console in front of Piccolo it was in a different language he didn't understand, "Hey!" Goten said, excitement in his voice,  
  
"What?" Trunks grumbled.  
  
"Were headed for Kepttaken Seven!"  
  
"WHAT?" Trunks sat up stright, pulling the cords off his arms at the same time.  
  
"What is it?" Piccolo asked, sounding worried.  
  
"ALL RIGHT SEEASA!" They shouted at the same time, slapping each other high fives.  
  
"WHAT?" Piccolo shouted. The boys didn't flinch at the tone of voice used because they were used to it. They just grinned at the Pod slammed home and rocked back and forth. Finally it ended and both boys jumped out of the pod and shouted at the same time."FLYING CRASHEON!" a large bird flew toward them. The Crasheon landed and both boys ran to hug the big bird. "Crash, Piccolo is a Namak, did we purge any planets like that?" he asked. Piccolo was shocked but didn't show it. "The rebels planets, Aster Five, and Aster six." The bird spoke in a soft, kind voice. "Great, we'll bunk with the people who we saved."  
  
They climbed on the large bird's back. "Hey Piccolo, come on, we haven't all day." They said. Piccolo climbed on the back of the beast and grunted. He didn't like this. Piccolo was shocked at the speed the bird flew at, he had to hold his turban on. They reached the Namak Camp site a few seconds later. "Thanks Crash, that's all for now, we'll play later." Goten said. Trunks groaned. "Come on Goten, thanks Crash." Crasheon left and Goten ran toward a large building. "Dende! Dende!" an old Namak walked out of the building. (A/N No not Dende the Earth God, this is actually the man Dende was named after.Yes he was named after someone!)  
  
"Dende! This is Mr. Piccolo, hes a Namak too. He lives on Earth with the Other Dende. Seeasa shoved him in the Pod while we were making another Escape." Both boys crashed into the old Namak and hugged him fiercely. "Ahh, yes, how are you Piccolo? Boys?"  
  
"Were fine, we don't know how Seeasa is though, she cut our link, we can't find her mind anywhere.Can you help us? I mean, we can talk to each other, but we can't even feel her mind blocks we usually come across when we want to talk to her. Shes not dead, we can feel her Ki and if she were dead we wouldn't be able to talk to each other."  
  
"It seems to me she wants you to develop your mental abilities on your own for a while, other wise, she wouldn't have sent the transmission we received just yesterday."  
  
The boys gave each other high fives again with another cry of "All right!"  
  
Dende grinned and ordered the boys, "Go and meditate with Cristaer. She misses your cooking by the way." Piccolo raised an eyebrow as the two young men, who by the way are now nineteen, had ran off calling Cristaer's name.  
  
"Piccolo, it's nice to see you again. Have you met your parents yet?"  
  
"I have parents?"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
  
  
"Well, lets see, it was your second sister who mated with him, so that makes him, a brother in law on Earth.And that makes you my Uncle Veggie- Chan" They had reached the Son home where Bulma and Chi-chi were waiting for them. Bulma burst out laughing, and Chi-chi giggled. Vegeta looked about ready to explode from suppressed anger. Seeasa didn't laugh, even though she wanted too. She hurt too much at the moment. Even though she was almost catatonic and wanted nothing more then to sleep, but she surpressed the urge. Vegeta calmed down enough to say, "I'm going to blast that lizard back to the Rock age." He started to curse in several languages that Seeasa understood, she even learned a few words. "Vegeta, if you want me to tell Bulma what your saying, keep at it." That sparked Bulma's curiosity and she asked. "What is he saying? Is he cursing again? If he is, it'll be the couch for the rest of his." "I'M NOT CURSING WOMAN!" Vegeta roared finally, stomping out. Seeasa finally giggled lightly, and then gave a stright face. She tried contacting Piccolo again, but she would give them a light vacation where they were now. She needed to rebuild her ship so that's what she would do. While the others were chatting, she slowly dozed off unable too keep her eyes open any longer. She vaguely wondered how Goten and Trunks were doing at the moment. Piccolo would be fine he could take care of himself.  
  
  
  
Two months later.  
  
  
  
Goten screwed his face up, he managed to form a small seed of Ki in his mind. He forced it into the tree and the tree exploded a few seconds later at his command. "All right, good job Goten, my turn!" Trunks did the same a few minuets later. "All right, were getting the hang of this. Hey Mr. Piccolo, how are you doing?" Piccolo smirked. He had found out that he had a baby sister and she was currently sleeping in his arms while his mother and father took a break. They were really old, but they still managed somehow to have one last kid. "I still have all ten fingers, fine for now." He said. There was a loud crash, and then a voice shouted in all three of the men's minds. 'Guess whose back?' 'Seeasa!' Trunks and Goten shouted back, causing Piccolo to winch at their loud mind voices. 'Its about time Seeasa, we were starting to worry over you. How'd ya escape?' Trunks asked. 'They finally decided to transport everyone off the planet when Freiza used a Ki bomb to explode the place. I used a regeneration pod as my escape rout. Now that I've given you guys a vacation, it's my turn!' Seeasa soon appeared, pod and all, in front of Piccolo. "Freiza will be back any day now. And Trunks." Seeasa burst into laughter as she relayed the conversations with his father. Goten and Trunks, Piccolo wasn't in their minds at the moment and being left out, burst into laughter too. "So I'm related to that abomination too now?" he asked aloud. "Only until we kill him." She said, grinning. "So that's why Freiza was always wanting to capture Vegeta, because he was related to him and it pained his sister when he was hurt.I get it now." Goten said. Piccolo raised an eyebrow in a silent question that was ignored as the rowdy teenagers had their reunion. They smiled and chatted for a while, and then they got ready to go. "Are you coming Piccolo?" Goten asked. "Ya, give me a few minuets." He said A few minuets later, they were all in the pod with enough space to sit in confertable place, they would be sleeping for two months.With that the pod shot off from the planet. They had all promised to visit again.  
  
The battle was coming up, Freiza thought to himself. As he watched the pod that contained the four. He would not stop them quiet yet, no, because his plan was going on perfectly, and no one suspected a thing. He had made sure that while raising the two brats, he had forced them to base their powers on his own brat. When he forced her into a coma, he was sure that the other two brats would feel her pain and go comatose too. Without the brats, he was positive he would be able to destroy the brat's parents, then themselves. He would let his brat live. He would force her to mate with Kovu, a very good saiya-jin to keep her in line.  
  
'Seeasa' Freiza's raspy voice broke through her thoughts, jolting all three demi-saiya-jins awake, there for forcing Piccolo to awaken. 'You will return to me now, return now and you will be spared much pain.' Freiza's cold voice said. "NO!" Seeasa screamed, covering her ears. Piccolo, in her moment of weakness, entered her mind to hear the conversation. 'Then it is settled. Did you think that if I can make things appear out of thin air, that I couldn't make them disappear? RETURN NOW!' 'NO NONO NONONO!' Seeasa screamed in her mind, making Piccolo wince, Goten and Trunks were long used to the metal screaming. With one last shriek in her mind she disappeared fully from view, causing Goten and Trunks to fight Freiza mentally to get her back, but it was a wasted effort.  
  
Seeasa found herself pinned to the floor as soon as she finished fading into view. Something snapped around her neck and she very well knew that it was a stronger, more powerful collar. She was released and she sat up on the floor. Spotting Freiza she glared at him. "Listen up Brats," Freiza said, as if Goten and Trunks were in the room with her. "I know you are listening through my daughter, you will pay for your betrayal, trust me, you will pay. BEGIN!" Freiza shouted the last word and more then one hundred Ki blasts hit Seeasa head on.  
  
Goten and Trunks screamed and pain and violently jerked forward. Piccolo was shocked and wondering what the heck was going on. He decided that through the link they hold open, they must feel each others pain, even he was sensing something painful, through his weak link with the three he could feel a slight tickle on his skin. Goten and Trunks screamed again as the second barrage of attacks hit. One thought filtered through their brains at the same time; if they, Goten and Trunks could feel one tenth of Seeasa's pain, what must she be feeling? But that was the only thought they could finish before passing out. Seeasa however, held on a little longer and Piccolo could hear and see a bit of what was going on, but he couldn't see much, her eyes were closed most of the time and it took a lot to send images.  
  
Seeasa was a pile of rags on the floor by the time the second barrage of attacks had finished. "Another one? Lord Freiza?" A man asked.  
  
"No, we'll try something a bit different." Freiza said, as Seeasa, whom refused to die lying down, stood up on shaky legs.  
  
"So you are my daughter after all and not some half twit monkey." Freiza said with a smirk. He held the handle of whip in one hand as Seeasa powered up, but then she found she couldn't use her Ki! 'GOTEN TRUNKS CUT THE LINK I'M TOO.' She never got a chance to finished her mental sentence before the third barrage of Ki attacks hit her. She screamed in pain and lifted off the ground a bit, jerking forward into the middle of the room. She lay there a few minuets before she felt the sting of a whip against her back, arms and legs. She tried to fight back, even ripped the whip out of her father's hands, but the Ki blasts came again and she couldn't move a muscle. She couldn't sever the link, now knowing what Freiza was doing, she was too weak to do anything now, even if she could fight back, she couldn't do much else. A last barrage of Ki attacks came, five attacks in all, before Freiza said, "Take her to Kovu, tell him to take better care of his mate to be." Freiza walked from the room and several of the guards came down out of the air where they were positioned.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to do that. Shes just a child!" One of the men growled.  
  
"I know Bots, I know, but we don't have a choice! Freiza would destroy us if we went against him, he destroyed out planets he'll destroy us. What do we do with her? She'll die without proper care! Kovu is on a purging mission!"  
  
"Take her to Solamon, she'll know what to do, Renger, tell Freiza that Kovu is not here to take care of his mate." The man Bots said. Seeasa groaned and moved her arm under her, as if to get up, but collapsed before she could move again. Taking deeps breaths she struggled to get up off the floor. She never got past getting that one arm underneath her before someone grabbed her under her arm and lifted her up off the floor. She couldn't stay awake anymore, and finally, she fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What comes next? Will Seeasa ever get away from Freiza for good? What will happened to Trunks and Goten? How in the world can Seeasa stand all of those attacks and not Goten and Trunks? Okay, I wanted to say something else, sorry if this sounds rushed or anything like that, I'm trying to slow it down a bit, though I'm not sure how it sounds rushed, I guess I need to go back over my own work Huh? Anyway just wanted to tell you I finally got past my writer's block. I have a strange way of doing stories, I always figure out the ends before I can begin the beginning. Weird huh? Anyway thanks for all the reviews! Tabi Chan 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Two months later.  
  
".so if we heal them then we heal her, she'll have a chance to escape, we'll wish her here using Namak dragon balls, that Freiza can no longer control her or the boys. If he can't control her, then he can't control them at all. Their bond is what connects them." Gohan explained to Dende, who was nodding but not understanding. The two sleeping boys were perfectly okay, except they had not moved a muscle in almost two months now. But he shrugged his shoulders. Gohan may act daft sometimes, but Dende still trusted him fully. So he held his hands over the two boys and began to heal them. He was shocked when he felt, but not saw, deep wounds. This would take a while to heal, he knew, so he just nodded to the others and they called forth the dragon. A few seconds later a woman about twenty or so, whom had barely any cloths on if you could call the rags she had cloths, appeared next to the boys. He was shocked at how deep the woman's wounds were. Dried blood was all over her face, more then likely her own blood. Dende shuddered, he hated the monster that did this. He had been up against Freiza before and it'd been hell on Namak, as a matter of fact, Namak is no longer there. I mean there is another planet that holds Namak's but it's not the real Namak.  
  
The woman suddenly opened her eyes, she looked over at Dende and growled. She thought to herself, 'If hes hurting them I'll kill him myself.' Seeasa growled again and Piccolo came into her view holding his hand out over her. With a small blast of air that she thought was going to be a Kai blast, so she shut her eyes tight waiting to feel the sting of the blast, but not really surprised at it. But then she felt a clean white training Gi cover her head to toe, a sword, which probably came with the Gi, lay in her lap.  
  
Seeasa struggled to sit up as Piccolo walked away from her. She took the sword in hand and crawled toward Goten and Trunks. Dende stopped the healing process and also stepped back. Taking Goten by his shoulders, he dragged him sideways until his head rested on Trunk's booted feet. Then she crawled toward Trunk's head, making sure that his head was resting on her feet, then she lay her head on Goten's feet, forming a triangle. 'Wake up guys, its time to heal.all together, pull your energies into the dome like form, just like we did when we were younger and the regeneration chambers were out. Nobody, not even Freiza could get through the dome without killing themselves first. Come one, we can do this.' Seeasa would have grinned if it hadn't hurt so much but she noticed that the boys, however silent they were, were doing as she asked without even thinking about it.  
  
Soon a bluish purplish dome covered the three, now resting, figures. They would be drained of energy when they were done, but that would quickly recover when most of the life and death threat was over..  
  
Piccolo would have laughed at the ingenious acts the girl had done, if it weren't such a serious time that is. "What is she doing? Shes not hurting them is she?" Chi-chi whimpered softly into Goku's Gi.  
  
"Its alright Chi-Chi, shes using a healing dome, the most ingenious thing, even I could do it. It doesn't take a lot of energy to create the dome, but it drains the energy from their bodies into healing energy. When all is said an done, nothing, I mean nothing but the destruction of the universe is going to get through that dome until their done healing. It's a way to protect each other without having to fight. It also heals all wounds, a lot slower then a sensu bean, but this will last a bit longer and it's a good thing to use when you don't have Sensu beans. You can also use it to travel in space. It's very simple to do, but they'll be totally open to whatever attacks when it's done and over with. That's when the extra protection comes in, it makes the skin a bit tough but only for a short while. Their bodies will draw in energy from their surroundings, being on Kami's lookout, there's plenty to share. Really its ingenious." Piccolo trailed off and Dende grinned.  
  
Everyone else held a blank face because they had no clue as to what was just spoken. "They'll be fine, don't worry about them.see, its fading now, and her wounds are closing up a lot faster then Dende's healing." Piccolo said, as the dome faded.  
  
Goten and Trunks could not move. They were aware of everything around them, taste, feelings, thoughts, but they could not move. All of their energy had gone into the dome, they couldn't even open their eyes. They were shocked to find they could even think stright at the moment. Seeasa however, who had the most healing, was out cold in mind and body. She wouldn't be up and about for a long while. Goten felt one of his eyelids open up and saw Mr. Piccolo peering down at him. Goten thought at him, well, pretty much everybody, 'What are you doing, that's could please close my eyelid!' everyone jumped about a foot in the air when they heard Goten's voice in their heads, everyone but Piccolo and Dende, whom knew they could speak mind to mind.  
  
"Goten, I'm going to give you guys a quick burst of energy, enough to where you'll be able to get home one your own." Piccolo said, nodding to Dende who stood near by. Piccolo, knowing that they were each still linked to the other by the triangle, threw a large energy blast into Goten. There were a few mental groans, this time only to those who were used to using telepathic powers could here them.  
  
At first nothing happened, but then Goten blinked, and Trunks moved his hand. It was slow but soon they were both moving around. Seeasa was the only one to remain unmoving. Because she had the wounds inflicted directly onto her, she would take a lot more energy then the Namak had to offer, so she would collect it on her own.  
  
"Seeasa you gonna be okay?" Goten asked. She managed to grunt, something Goten took a yes. "Okay, whats going on then?" Goten asked, now able to sit up. He helped pull Trunks into a sitting position, something he did not want to do. He leaned against Goten for a few moments before Vegeta picked him and slung him over his shoulder, which, again, he was not ready for and promptly passed out again.  
  
"Careful Vegeta, they haven't got a lot of energy right now, you could kill them throwing them around like that. BE CAREFUL!" Vegeta growled at Piccolo as he emphasized the 'be careful' part. Vegeta growled and changed Trunks to where he was laying in his arms in stead of his shoulder position he was in a few seconds before. Trunks opened his eyes to see Vegeta holding him, thinking that it was a dream, he mumbled,  
  
"What'd I do now?" in a very slurred voice, before passing out again. Vegeta just smirked before telling Bulma to hold onto his arm as tightly as she could. He took off with the two heading toward home. Goku bent and picked up Goten,  
  
"Its good to see you again son, I'm glad your okay." Before nodding to Gohan, Videl and Chi-Chi. Gohan called the Flying Nimbus for Chi-Chi and they took off, leaving Seeasa on the soft grass of Kami's Lookout. Piccolo frowned slightly before picking up Seeasa. "You guys head home, I'll take care of her." He said to Krillen, 18, Yamcha, Oolong and Purrl. They nodded and took off too. Piccolo looked down at the sleeping form and took off too, nodding goodbye too Dende.  
  
Piccolo soon arrived in the desert, at his usual campsite under the large rock. After making a fire to keep the girl warm, he put her in the sleeping roll he usually used but decided that he would take watch tonight. Dusk was fast approaching and he knew she would be awake soon, and really hungry, so he flew off to find some food, deciding that Bulma would know best what to do, he headed toward that direction.  
  
  
  
Kovu was headed toward earth, he would reach it in a few hours and no one would know the difference. When he had seen Seeasa disappear in the middle of Freiza's "Training" experience, he'd grown immensely worried. Already he was bonded to the girl, but he didn't think the girl really knew yet. Many times while he was fixing her up, shed spoke of her two friends who had been raised with her. Goten and Trunks, and often called Light Saiya-jin boy or Dark Saiya-jin boy. He grinned at the antics the three had done while growing up together. He may work for an evil being, but he wasn't evil. Lots of people were forced to work with that bastard or be destroyed. He had bid his time, but this time Freiza had gone too far. Forcing him to mate with his daughter, that was not going to happen, not against the girls will. He was suppose to be fetching the girl now, but he wouldn't be going back. He had had enough of Freiza and he was ready to go back to Prince Vegeta, if he were still alive. The pod shook as it entered the planet's atmosphere  
  
  
  
Seeasa groaned as she felt the earth shake underneath her. Even though she was fully healed, her mind told her that she still hurt like hell all over. She knew scars littered her body now, worse then ever before. She threw her Kai out, however weak it was, and found a rather strong Kai headed her way. It was too strong to be any of Goten and Trunks friends or family, and too weak to be Goten and Trunks. "Kovu." she whispered. With a grunt, she forced herself onto her stomach and pushed herself up to her knees. She surpressed her Kai down, what there was of it anyway, and crawled toward the fire. She put knocked the bucket of water over on it, dousing it, and tried to float in the air, as not to make tracks, and went behind the rock, hiding in the crevasses of the large rocks. Unknowingly, one of her feet dragged a bit in the sand then on the rock. She then cried out to Goten and Trunks mentally.  
  
'Goten! Trunks! I need help! Kovu's come to take me back to Freiza! PLEASE HELP ME, I REPEA.' was all she got out before a dark shadow loomed over her and cut her off.  
  
"Seeasa?" he asked softly, as if talking to a small child. Seeasa managed to get one large Kai blast out before Kovu grabbed her hands and hauled her out of her sitting position. She was still too weak to defend herself, but she could feel the Kai's gathering around. Obviously she was in Piccolo's camp again, so Piccolo must have been keeping an eye on her because he was there only moments later. Kovu quickly set her down out side of her small craves she'd hid in and took care of Piccolo.  
  
"No, Piccolo." Seeasa whispered softly, before blacking completely out from energy drain. The Kai bomb had taken what energy Piccolo had given her and now she had barely any left. Piccolo must not have left for very long if he got there so quickly, what would happen now?  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunks, whom were spending the night in Bulma's infirmary, woke to Seeasa's calling. Against the orders of Bulma, both Trunks and Goten managed to get out of bed and up four flights of stairs before finally screaming for Vegeta, who came running. (Believe it or not I made Vegeta more caring so Nah. ::evil laugh:: wait till I get done with this, and it gets to the next chapter.::smirk::.) After explaining what was going on, Vegeta took both boys back to bed, they couldn't walk very far, and flew off to get Kakkarott (That how you spell it?) and his brat. Krillen and the others would surly come when they felt the Kai's spike up and down. Vegeta took off, unawares that Goten and Trunks were slowly following on the Flying Nimbus.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I've left it at a cliffhanger. What does Kovu mean when he says that he is on the good side and not the bad? Will he be able to express this without getting killed first? Why did he attack Piccolo if he was on the good side? What will happen to Seeasa? Why does Kovu want her so bad that he would attack Piccolo, whom was helping her? Will Vegeta, Gohan, Goku and Videl get there in time to stop Kovu? Who will get there first, the two weak boys, or the strong warriors who are gathering? Read and Review the next chapter, (which I am starting immediately. I'm having so much fun with these chapters you wouldn't believe it!) R&R! Tabi Chan 


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya! This is the next chapter so enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She couldn't tell who carried her now. She could barely feel the arms enclosed around her yet still she was simi aware of what was going on. Several times she felt like she was just plain falling and then someone or something would catch her. She really needed to get to a regeneration chamber quickly if she was to recover fully soon.  
  
Time passed, she wasn't sure how much, but time had passed, she felt Goten and Trunks probe her mind, but she couldn't speak to them. So she sent small signals like a memory of a smile or something. It was just to let them know she was with them, but that was all, and it was extremely brief, barely a flash before their eyes. The reason she could do that and not speak to them was because they already knew what was in their minds; she just pushed it out a little bit. On dream came back to haunt her over and over again.  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunks were the last to reach Seeasa. T others had tried and failed but that wouldn't stop her now. No, they may not be able to sense her Kai, but they sure as hell could sense her mind, they'd been probing it forever it seamed. Both boys were weak, but sitting still, the nimbus gave them a little energy to walk and fight a bit, but with the two Demi-saiya- jins, it just wouldn't last long though. Something or another would happen that would zap them of their energy. The nimbus went slower because of the energy it'd given the boys, but they still made it to the actually small, pod like ship. It looked like a pod improved. They climbed off the nimbus cloud, and after another quick burst of energy, flew off a little wobbly.  
  
They slipped around the ship, suppressing their Kai, but it didn't do any good. Kovu had been waiting for the two. "Don't even think about it you two, you know I could kill you in a heart beat but I won't because that would be a waist of energy. Now, if you want to see her come on, she actually fine and confertable, as confertable as I could make her anyway." Kovu led the way into the ship, cutting the rest off from their Kai's. Near the back of the ship was where Seeasa was, and Goten and Trunks were glad to see that she was, indeed, fine and looking a lot better then she had before. She was in a tall tank that she was standing up in. She had a pleasant smile on her face they could just see through the air mask that covered her nose and it let her sleep.  
  
"You're not taking her back to Freiza. We'll fight to the death first." Trunks suddenly said after a short pause.  
  
"Your right. I'm not taking her back, which is what I tried to explain to her before she passed out again. But shes as elusive as ever, even in sleep."  
  
Goten and Trunks nodded. For some odd reason or another they trusted him. Leaning against the tank, as close as they could get to physical contact. They didn't see her body push itself forward toward them because their eyes were closed in the warmth of the tank. "Come one you two. Sit down before you fall down." Kovu said, but he was ignored, he suddenly knew that they were talking mentally.  
  
Quickly dragging both boys away from the tank, they blinked up at him confused for a moment. "Stop making her use her energy, as you can see she barely has any which is why she is in that damned tank, now sit down like I said." Kovu lightly pushed the boys in the direction of cushions that were oddly shaped on the floor. "Sit in the middle of the circle, your parents will be joining you soon so don't worry about a thing." Kovu said. "Sides, Seeasa has a great fondness for you, I'd hate to see what she'd do to me if I left you to die. Anyway, just sit down and meditate, pull in as much energy as you can." Kovu nodded to the two and they did as they were told, like it was Freiza telling them what to do or something. Seeasa sent a smile in their minds, it lasted a bit longer then the rest but that was all she did because she went into meditation too, mind was not body.  
  
When Kovu was satisfied that both boys would not come out of their meditation anytime soon, he walked out side and spiked his Kai as high as it would go and then dropped it. It was so low that anyone within that solar system would be drawn to him to figure out what it was. .  
  
  
  
Vegeta stalked back and forth in the room, pissed off from hell. "Why can't we just use those blasted dragon balls to wish them here in this house!"  
  
"Just because, the dragon won't do it and the dragon balls are used for a year. Remember the wishes on Seeasa?" Bulma said.  
  
"Well it didn't work right!" Vegeta snapped, worry for his son etched in his strong looking face. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Wait! We still have a wish left" Bulma called out.  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted everyone at the same time.  
  
"We only used the earth dragon balls and two wished from the Namak Dragon Balls. So we have one left. If the Namak's haven't used it yet." Bulma trailed off as she looked at the others. "Alright, then we'll have to go and get the Dragon." Krillen was cut off when all of a sudden a large powerful Kai spiked up and caught all of the attentions of the people who could sense Kai. They noticed it was the strange Kai and took off without warning, heading right for it. The Kai was lowering and Everyone who could change form in to SSJ1, 2, and 3 did. Krillen and 18 carried Chi-Chi and Bulma incase the boys should need help. Piccolo flew up next to Vegeta, who was SSJ2 and nodded to him as Vegeta nodded back. Piccolo somewhat understood Vegeta's worry. Gohan was like a son to Piccolo, and when Gohan had disappeared, on numerous occasions, Piccolo worried most of all. Goku and Chi-chi worried, but not like Piccolo. Piccolo knew what kind of trouble Gohan could get into. They soon came across a ship, Vegeta growled low in his throat as he spotted the man leaning against the ship, waiting for them. They landed not so far away and Vegeta was the first to yell out.  
  
"Where are the boys!"  
  
Kovu quickly walked forward and did a motion with his hand across his chest that shocked the hell out of Vegeta. "Vegeta, no offence Highness, but if you yell again I'm afraid I'll have to knock you out. For a good cause too because not only are the boys meditating, but Seeasa is in an energy tank and if your shout reached her I'm pretty sure you would have killed her when the tank shatters, and if she dies, then part of Goten and Trunks dies too." Kovu explained slowly, as if to a child.  
  
"Goten and Trunks are low on energy. I've asked them to go into a deep meditation and draw energy into themselves. Unfortunately my ship has little energy in it and they need your help." Kovu waited until this sunk in before continuing, "I need you to go into a meditation, the saiya-jin of course, only one or two of you who are family, and let go of some of your energy so they can get it. If they don't get energy soon, they will die because just breathing takes away from it. I've helped them out as much as I can, but sense I am not quiet family, I can't do much and its up to you now. If you enter this ship there will be silence unless spoken too. I don't want to risk killing my mate." He growled at Vegeta, looking pointedly at him too.  
  
"But how do we know this isn't some kind of trick." Gohan was cut off as Goten stumbled outside. Kovu quickly caught the boy as he fell and lowered him to the ground.  
  
"Boy, I told you to stay in meditation and draw in energy." Kovu growled.  
  
"Sss'notta trap." Goten slurred lightly, all of the saiya-jins with their sensitive hearing could hear it.  
  
"Come if you wish to help." Was all Kovu said before picking up the boy and disappearing inside the ship before anyone could stop him. "Meditation now." Kovu ordered the boy softly. Goten nodded and closed his eyes. Soon Kovu could feel a small bit of energy leave his body and grinned, he was a quick learner. Kovu set the boy on his cushion lying down much like Trunks was when he moved. He wasn't surprised when he heard the footsteps enter the room. "Sit on the cushions, those whom want to give energy." Kovu whispered softly. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan each sat on a cushion.  
  
"Is that wise Gohan?" asked Vegeta, whispering also. He had heard of the crystalline energy tanks. A person in them could die should the tank shatter or broke, it looks like they were real after all.  
  
"Don't worry dad. Its all right. . .Seeasa tell him." Trunks whispered in his laying down position, then he didn't move again. Suddenly Seeasa was in Vegeta's mind. Kovu scrowled at this when he saw Vegeta's eyes roll into the back of his head and fall back onto the cushion.  
  
'Vegeta do you trust me?' Seeasa asked.  
  
'No.' Vegeta said in his mind.  
  
'Do you trust Trunks?'  
  
'Of course.' Vegeta snarled.  
  
Vegeta then began to see Trunks growing up, trusting Seeasa to take care of his minor hurts when he was younger, when he was a bit older, as a teenager, an as an adult that he is now. Vegeta also saw Goten and Trunks together, fighting together, trusting Seeasa to watch their backs and even save their butts every now and then.  
  
'Do you trust me now?' She asked, her voice getting fainter.  
  
It took a few seconds before Vegeta took in the images of his son and Kakkarotts brat fighting together with Freiza's brat. In the end he said, 'Yes."  
  
'Good, then trust me now, Kovu will not hurt Goten, Trunks, You or anyone else while I am here, awake in mind. I will protect you. Kovu I do not completely trust yet, but if he tries anything, you'll be the first I pull out of mediation. . .' Seeasa's voice faded from Vegeta's mind and he came too. Immediately his eyes sought out the girl in the tank. Kovu was looking at her worried as he saw her hand pressed flat against the glass, then he saw the hand go limp and drop back to the girls side to float limply. Kovu himself had his hand absently pressed against the glass.  
  
Vegeta nodded to the others. "Let's begin." He said, and slowly the begin to release the energy. Piccolo sat down on a cushion, giving energy to the three saiya-jins to convert into their energy to give the boys. Bulma and Chi-Chi sat on the cushions too and closed their eyes, but nothing happened. Krillen, 18, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu stood watch over everyone. Finally, a little bit of energy came from Bulma and Chi-chi. Kovu nearly grinned at the combined effort of everyone. The boys were half saiya-jins, they might except the energy from the humans. Kovu turned back to the tank and watched Seeasa's eyes flutter open. She looked at him, but her face portrayed no emotion. She looked all around the room and spotted Goten and Trunks on the floor within a circle of friends and family. She smiled briefly in the clear mask, which made Kovu smile in return, and then she closed her eyes.  
  
Seeasa screamed in her mind. The pain racked through her body like there was no tomorrow. But that was the problem, there was always a tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that. The pain was never ending, not even in sleep could she escape it. Freiza again hit her back with his tail like whip. Seeasa at this age was very young, but not young enough to train, nine or eleven at the time she thought. Ohh no she was trained every day she could move her arms and legs. She screamed in pain and then Freiza's tail wrapped around her neck and lifted her up off the ground to where she had to stand on her tiptoes to keep her head attached to her neck. "The saiya-jin brats are your enemy. One day, my dear, dear daughter, you will destroy them. Weather knowingly or other wise."  
  
"Never Freiza, I am not your daughter! I never was! You're a monster and I will never hurt them physically or mentally! It doesn't matter what you do to me but I will never hurt them! YOU HEAR ME YOU MONSTER I WILL NEVER HURT THEM I SWEARON MY LIFE YOU MONSTER I WILL NEVER HURT TH. . ." Seeasa had been cut off as she was thrown into a wall and then she didn't remember anything else but pain and more pain from that day on for a month stright.  
  
Another dream filtered into her mind, from a more recent time, her last time with Freiza.  
  
". . .You see Seeasa, I have had a plan all along. Remember 9 TRF log 8889- 10TRF training 37?" he asked.  
  
"Age nine, Training- teacher Freiza, Log- Training day number 8889-10 Training with master Freiza, 37 days after my birthday, I'm surprised you even remembered I was anything but a punching bag." Seeasa said absently as Freiza took his tail to her back. She screamed in pain but closed her mouth abruptly as Freiza began to speek again.  
  
"Remember when I told you, one day you would be the Brats demise. That day is here." he whispered in her ear. "BEGIN!" He shouted in her ear, and the first barrage of attacks began. Seeasa had screamed so loud that a glass window near by broke. Her voice was too hoarse to scream anymore. "You see," Freiza continued, breaking his daughters spirit, "I made sure that you had a bond with those brats, knowing that use had Telepathic powers helped because I use telepathy. Making the bond was easy. Then they based their powers on yours, through their minds without even knowing it. They feel one tenth of your pain. Over the years I've learned that you can take a lot more pain then they do, and they usually get knocked out during one of your training sessions, which is why they were always there when you got back, if you were ever awake to notice it. When you got healed, they got healed, it's pretty much the same all around, so you see, when you get hurt, they get hurt, and they won't be able to stop me when I attack Earth. All we have to do now is make you comatose . . .." The dream ended and Seeasa opened her eyes.  
  
Seeasa growled something and ripped the air mask off. She was finally done of this stupid tank that didn't feel right. After three days she was getting damned tired of the recurring dream over and over again. She glared at Kovu whose hands were flying over the control panel. Seeasa swam to the top of the tank and took a big breath of the smelly air. Seeasa coughed and sputtered and slowly the tank emptied. When it was half empty Kovu pointed to the side where a rubber wall was. Seeasa walked through the murky waters that were chest deep to the rubber wall and walked right through it. When she reached outside and took a breath of fresh air, she found that she was dry. The rubber wall must keep all the murky water in it, along with the smell. She walked toward Goten and Trunks who were yet again sleeping on the cushions they had piled up to make a bed. She sat down next to them breathing hard, the strange dreams replaying in her mind over and over again.  
  
Shaking Goten and Trunks awake, she dragged a cushion under her and went immediately into her mental conversations with the two, ignoring the glares from everyone else in the room whom were awake. Several others, like Vegeta and Gohan were out like a light.  
  
'You have seen my dreams of the last three nights I assume?' she asked  
  
'Yes we have,' Goten said slowly sitting up.  
  
'You didn't really hurt us Seeasa . . ..' Trunks began also sitting up.  
  
'Yes I did and you very well know it. I will cut the bond between us. I have to. We all know that Freiza is coming and when he comes he will use me to get to you two. You two have learned Fusion through the others that we have saved. You must use it to beat Freiza, he is a hundred times more powerful then anyone here. I cannot be a factor in your battle should he attack me. You will not be able to feel my emotions or see my dreams and thoughts anymore in less I convey them to you, other wise it will not work. We have to do this. I don't want you to get hurt because of me!' Seeasa glared at them.  
  
"I'm cutting it now." She said aloud, making the boys jump at her cold voice. They nodded.  
  
"We'll help, just tell us what to do," Goten nodded to Trunks who nodded back.  
  
"Good because I can't do it without you two. We can't do this mentally because it uses the bond we have and we can't use it if were destroying this thing," She waited until they nodded and continued. "Now, meditate and in your minds, pitcher a triangle. I'm at the head it of, Goten is on the right, and you are on the left, Trunks." She spoke to Trunks whom nodded. Everyone in the room was confused, even Piccolo. "Goten, pitcher in you mind a circle with a Triangle in it. I'm at the head, Trunks is on the left, your are on the right. I will pitcher an oval, the same thing with the triangle. Now pitcher a long thick rope tying yourselves to each other, mine would be the longest and the thickest because I have more telepathic powers then anyone on this planet." She said, and when they closed their eyes, she did the same. When they arrived on the same mental plain in the spirit world, a large triangle encompasses the three saiya-jins all together. A rope tied them to each other.  
  
"Good, now start a mental rope to tie each yourself to the plain." She said in an eerily loud voice in the quiet place. "Right now I am tying you to the plain If we sever the bond without tying you down you will die or be as close to it as possible. Your body will be comatose while your spirit floats around forever gone in this place. It is the place of lost bonds, the only way we can sever the bond without hurting each other too much. We are all fully healed now. Let us go to work."  
  
They made the ropes quick enough but the bond would be harder to undo because it'd been there longer. "Reach out and grasp the bond rope to your left. Pull it slowly away until you hold it in your hand. Slowly unravel the bond rope. If you do it too quickly you could damage something in your minds. It's a lot harder to do without guidance and it will take all your mental strength you have in you."  
  
After what seemed like hours, the bonds slowly came undone and they could feel each other slip away until Trunks could no longer see Goten and Goten could no longer see Trunks. "TRUNKS!" Goten called out.  
  
"He will be fine. I am speaking to both of you now. You two have left each other's minds. When you no longer see me, stop you meditation and focus on your physical forms. Now grasp the right bond rope and unravel it." She said, and she felt the boys leave her mind slowly. Her bond was harder to do sense she was linked to both boys but soon they faded from view. She reached out and made sure they were gone from the plains before leaving herself . . ..  
  
  
  
Seeasa opened her eyes to Goten and Trunks talking aloud.  
  
"This feels weird Seeasa, I understand why you did it, and I halfway agree with you, but now I feel so empty without you two in my head." Goten said slowly,  
  
"Ya, it feels really weird, I can't feel you anymore. After having you in my head so long, I can't remember the last time I had a nightmare without you to help me through it. I guess it will be different from now on huh?" Trunks added. They were completely obvious to the others around them, they had been in meditation for hours and had finally come out.  
  
"We can still speek mind to mind. That is no problem. I'm always in your heads weather you know it or not. It's just now you can't feel my emotions and feelings without my letting you.  
  
'You can't get rid of me that easily boys.' She said mentally. They grinned and nodded, but it still felt weird, even for Seeasa. She hadn't really known how to do what she just did. It had been dangerous but there was no other choice. The empty feeling in her grew more and more as the men talked to themselves mentally. She could no longer feel the men inside her. She had to think of them as men now, because that's what they were. She had taken a risk, and now she had to live with it. She was utterly and completely alone mentally unless the boys invited her into their minds.  
  
"It also means that I can no longer enter your minds. You may keep your mind open to me at night, as you are used too, I may or may not see your dreams. I'm actually not really sure on that, but you are going to have to start building strong blocks against that kind of stuff."  
  
They stood up as one. "Its time to check the skies. Freiza should be here any minuet." Seeasa, the two boys nodded. Everyone went wide-eyed as the final battle with the monster Freiza was coming. They walked outside and actually saw Freiza's ship land near by. Freiza walked out, looking rather angry at Kovu, who had walked out side just then. The final battle was here. The others soon joined and powered up quickly.  
  
"Its nice to see you too, Vegeta, Kakkarott, and even you little brat Gohan, but most of all, my own darling daughter Seeasa." Freiza grinned. "I may not have any power over you, darling daughter, but I have power around you!" Freiza said with an evil laugh. Suddenly Seeasa couldn't move anymore. She was forced to quickly power down as the air around her displaced itself and a force field erected itself around her. It was purplish pinkish. She shot into the air and was forced to her knees as her power level dropped and she was crushed as the air displaced again when the force field molded itself to her body. She was frozen in air, she couldn't move a muscle, and the shield was draining her energy to one percent, the percent of a normal human child. She screamed but it was silent as she watched the battle below begin . . ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ohh another cliffhanger! (Will I ever stop?) What will happen to Seeasa? Has Freiza really found a way to beat the saiya-jins? Can Goten and Trunks fuse in time to beat the monster that started this story? And what ever happened to the man in the dark cloak? What is he plotting and scheming? Why does he want Earth for himself? What will happen to the rest of the Z- Senshi and Kovu, there new found friend? You'll just have to read and review, I'm having a lot of fun but this story is gonna have to end soon, cause I have other stories to write. I just might do a sequel, I'm not totally sure yet but R&R. Tabi Chan 


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya this is the next chapter, Chapter seven! What will happen now? (From Goten, Trunks, and Seeasa's POV) I'll do this when I change P.O.V's K (Goten) (Trunks) (Seeasa) Right before I change the settings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ (Trunks POV) Goten growled low in the throat as he watched Seeasa fly up high into the air. I looked around at my father. He was already SSJ2 Goten turned SSJ1 and I joined him. We stood at a few feet apart but then began to do the fusion. Goku, whom was standing near by, was shocked that they knew that. He had learned that technique when he was in the Underworld. They barely were halfway done with it before Freiza caught on.  
  
"No, no, no. Fusion is very bad my little monkeys." He said, and blasted us back so far they destroyed the ship behind them. It was a good thing everyone was out. Piccolo and Krillen were flying Chi-Chi and Bulma away from the battle while the others started to fight. First was Goku, then I went when Goku was knocked down. I felt so undermined, like it was master against student and I was the student. Seeasa was catch onto my thoughts and tell me something like, 'Stop thinking like that, you're as good as anyone here! NOW FIGHT' So that's what I did. I fought, but it was hard. Goten fought along side of me, the two of us together seeing as we couldn't take the time to fuse we would have to work together . . ..  
  
(Goten POV)  
  
I was thrown back into the mountain, Trunks fell on top of me and pushed me back further into the mountain, what was left of it anyway. "You okay Goten?" Trunks asked me. I nodded and got up. We flew out of the large cave we had just made and attacked again.  
  
(Seeasa POV) I reached out to Piccolo, who had now reached down.  
  
'Piccolo, what do I do?' She asked, suddenly she was in the mental plains. Piccolo saw her thoughts at she saw his, which weren't really a lot.  
  
'Stop thinking that you're the cause of their pain. Its not you, its Freiza.' He said first off.  
  
'But I feel like it is my fault, no matter who caused the pain. I know that if I die I might be able to free them fully of that. But I don't know.'  
  
'Your not going to die. Not like that anyway. Freiza may have you trapped but you can use your mind to push back his walls and make him come to you. I'm coming to the battle, be careful.' He said then left.  
  
I groaned but no sound came out of my mouth. I could barely breath in the field that surrounded me. I had been spending the last few moments trying to meditate so I could force back the walls, but Trunks and Goten were just thrown into a mountain again. I ended my conversation with Piccolo as Freiza turned to face me. I was still struggling physically against it but Freiza had other plans, it seemed, for me. He waved his hand at her and I flew forward toward him. The field suddenly expanded and I finally reached the meditated stated in which I need to fight with. I threw my mind at Freiza, making him come into the Field with me. My mind dragged his powers away from him so he was as harmless as a kitten without claws.  
  
"So you have found out how to sap my energy huh?" he asked, "I'm surprised you could figure it out so quickly. But I have a little surprise for you and those two pestering brats. Through your bond, they take and feel one tenth of your pain. You can take a lot more pain then they can. I'll attack you with something that will kill them in that amount. It would kill you too, if it weren't for that bond." Freiza grinned.  
  
"How can you do that without your energy?" I asked. I was already pulling my own energy back into my body and placing small seeds of Kai in Freiza's body everywhere she could at the same time.  
  
"You know me better then that." He said softly, before making a small Kai ball that slowly grew. I by then had over thousands of small tiny Kai bombs in his body. Freiza was only two feet from me in the small confined space when he threw the Kai blast at me. I hit the wall and bounced on it right at Freiza. The agony I felt then was like nothing like I had never felt before. Always Goten and Trunks had shared my pain but now they were not in my mind. I hung on Freiza, as I fought to say my last few words before using all I had to kill him.  
  
"I will not speek to you as my father, dear father. I forgive you of your sins. Go in peace to the other world, but know now, that I will not ever again hurt Goten and Trunks unknowingly because I have severed our bond."  
  
I watched at his eyes widened. He looked at my drawn face as I used that last of my energy to blast him into a million pieces. The blast destroyed the field and I went flying too fast for anyone to catch. I knew that I would be dead before I hit the ground. I sent Piccolo a message, he was the easiest to reach. 'I won't cause them much pain now. Tell them I'm sorry and that I couldn't hold on any longer. Goodbye . . ..' She was indeed dead before she hit the ground.  
  
(No more POV this is everyone.)  
  
Goten, Trunks and Kovu screamed, "NOOOOOO" at the same time, hearing the faint voice in their heads.  
  
'Goodbye . . ..' Seeasa had said, and they could no longer feel her Kai.  
  
The others were in shock as she faded from their minds. Even Krillen, Piccolo, Bulma and Chi-chi heard it before she died. Goten and Trunks were the first to reach Seeasa. Kovu soon followed.  
  
She had landed almost twenty miles away, the blast was so strong. Goten and Trunks knew she was dead and preformed the Saiya-jin sign of a warrior who had died honorably in battle. Kovu did the same and that's how Vegeta and the others found them. All three were on their knees, heads bowed both arms crossed over their chests. Absently Vegeta did the same, without really knowing what he was doing. The others followed suit, not really sure of what they were doing, and then the weirdest thing happened. When they looked up, her body was gone. Completely gone, not a trace left except the raised dirt tracks where she had dragged on the ground . . ..  
  
  
  
Seeasa groaned and opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor in her saiya-jin armor looking at the face of a very large man. "Who are you?" She mumbled, sitting up.  
  
"And how come I'm not dead?" she asked.  
  
The man just laughed and said, "Why my dear, you are dead, but you died for a good cause. You're a warrior and a warrior is no longer a warrior without their bodies, so you get to keep yours. King Kai would like to see you. He lives at the end of Snake Way. Be sure not to go off of it because you'll never come back. And be sure to hurry."  
  
She turned and saw a long road and headed toward it, waving goodbye to the man. She started to run as fast as she could, which is a lot faster then Goku did when he first started out . . .."  
  
  
  
Four months later . . ..  
  
Goten and Trunks were sparring together, still working out their sorrow over losing Seeasa. They couldn't use the dragon balls for another eight months because they had used them on Seeasa a few days before Freiza had come. Goten growled as he was thrown to the ground. Trunks growled in response and helped Goten to his feet. They hadn't spoken a word ever sense she had disappeared and they weren't about to start now. They responded with a few grunts or groans. When Seeasa had cut their bond, they at least could still feel her mind when they reached out, but now they couldn't even feel her Kai let along her mind and it was killing them.  
  
"DINNER" Chi-chi yelled. Goten and Trunks drifted to the ground and headed for the door. "Ohh no you don't." Chi-chi said. "You two are not coming in here unless you say something to us." She said, looking at Bulma like she had caught them in something and would finally get a response out of the two. Boy was she wrong. They just grunted in response, turned their backs on her, and left. They didn't really care about themselves right now. They were worried over a lot of things to be worried about themselves at the moment. They barely got a few feet when they feel out of the sky in shock. "SEEASA?!" They shouted at the same time . . ..  
  
Chi-chi had thought that both boys had lost their minds when they started to talk to an imaginary Seeasa. Bulma came to the same conclusion but then Goku said, "Shes with King Kai, shes talking to them through King Kai." Goku grinned.  
  
"Seeasa, where are you? When are you coming back?" Trunks asked.  
  
'Not for a while guys, but I gotta tell ya something. Not that I'm not grateful for the morning and all, but you gotta take better care of yourselves. If you don't shape up I'm gonna come back in your dreams and beat the crap outta ya left and right. Maybe I'll do it mentally. I can still visit you guys on the mental plain, you guys just haven't come. Anyway, you'd better go eat cause I got to eat. I'm dead but starving,'  
  
'Aha, good one Seeasa' King Kai butted in, sniggering.  
  
'I don't think that I should come back right now, I have my reasons. I don't know when, but I'll contact you. Be good and don't kill your mothers there only trying to help. Apologize for being rude and go eat'  
  
Immediately Goten and Trunks turned to face their mothers and apologized profusely about being rude. They smiled and Seeasa said goodbye to everyone. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya, it's me again! Yes I know it's been a long time sense I had updated but I've had school to contend with so ya can't blame me! Nah! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Three years later Chapter 8.  
  
Cooler landed on the Earth, he was so angry with his brother's antics that he blew up a near by hospital. Cooler knew he would attract the attention of the Z-gang so he waited and watched.  
  
  
  
Seeasa half ginned as she entered the real world. There was a bright flash and she appeared on a vast plain in the desert. Immediately she searched for Ki's and was shocked to find her Uncle Cooler here. 'Goten, Trunks, Uncle Cooler is here on Earth! Hurry!' the twenty three year old girl, whom had built up her strength over the years, flew a lot faster then anyone on Earth. She landed near her Uncle. "Uncle Cooler? Is that you?" She asked aloud, Cooler turned to face Seeasa. He smirked, raised his hand, and blasted her with a Ki bomb that destroyed the entire City.  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunks felt Seeasa in their minds and for an instant felt their old bond, and agony with that bond, but then it disappeared completely. They ran out the door, the others quickly following seeing as they powered up quickly to SSJ2 before leaving. They knew something or another was wrong, so they quickly followed them. They came up to Seeasa whom was whimpering on the ground in a bloody heap. "Seeasa! Are you okay?" They asked in incision, The only response they got for a few moments were, "Ow, that really hurt." Before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passed out. Goten and Trunks protected her against Cooler's attacks until the others arrived. "Cooler got wished back too?" Krillen groaned and then dodged several attacks. "Man, he's a lot weaker then Freiza is, Vegeta, you can have fun, your weak enough to beat him," Piccolo said, bending down near Seeasa, whom was still wearing the white Gi and sword that he'd given her. The sword looked like it'd seen better days and the Gi looked shredded all to hell but she looked like she was okay, a bit stunned if anything else. Vegeta, however, was struggling against Cooler's attacks and finally managed to knock him to the ground. Vegeta was pissed, no, pissed was an understatement. Evil race enslaving, Saiya-jin Prince on a rampage. He fought like there was no tomorrow, trying to prove that he wasn't some weakling. In the mean time Seeasa came too. "Hiya, is it time to go back to bed yet? How come I see four sheep? . . .." she passed out again. Everyone sweat dropped. "Um maybe we should take her somewhere safe, I mean, with Vegeta in a rage an all, anything could happen, look at him, he struggling to get to the next level. Man, maybe we should just go before he decides to attack us? You really got him in a rage this time Piccolo," Goten suggested. Piccolo nodded, "That's what I was hoping for, Maybe he just might FIGHT this time and not play around like her normally does, it takes his ego down a lot." Piccolo shrugged like it was nothing. As if it were inevitable, they all turned to stare at Vegeta, whom was flying toward them at top speed, well not flying, more like falling. "Well, I'd better bail him this time." Trunks said, as everyone stepped to the right and let Vegeta hit the ground, hard, breaking several bones. They could hear the snaps of the bones breaking. Trunks took off, and five minuets later he came back, "Okay lets go." They all turned to see...nothing. Kooler was gone. Nothing was left of him, nothing at all. "What'd you do to him?" asked Goten, picking up a spaced out Seeasa. "Sent him into the Stratosphere for a while. Unlike Freiza, he can't live in space, no matter how cold-blooded he is. He should be entering Orbit soon..." Everyone sweat dropped and turned to Goku. Goku made sure everyone was touching someone and he was touching Piccolo's shoulder and did instant transmission. They all appeared at capsule corp. "Vegeta? What happened to you?" Bulma asked, helping Vegeta to his feet, much to his distaste. "He lost." Was all anyone would say to her inquires. She handed out sensu's to those who needed it and Seeasa finally came to her senses. "What happened?" she grumbled, rubbing her disappearing lump on her head. "Uncle Kooler surprise attacked you. You passed out, what this about sheep?" said Goten, busy with Trunks. Seeasa blushed crimson and said nothing. They all turned to see Goten and Trunks in an arm wrestling match. They were both tied and nether were winning... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay! I know this chapter was short and I'm sorry for taking so long, and I wanted to advertise On The Wings of a Broken Angel. Its not DBZ but its by my sis and if I don't do this she might kill me. ANYWAY it's a very good story non-the-less and it should be read. Shes only got two chapters up, there in two parts each, but its really long and really good, despite the threats I might get from my sister, Its really good. And I'm currently badgering her to get off her lazy ass to write the next chapter (not that shes lazy of course ::cowers under the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom ©:: ) ::Cough, cough:: OKAY I gotta go cause mom swindled me into doing the dishes. I'm really not sure how mothers do it, I guess its just the guilt trip over times a hundred. ::sigh:: see ya later! OHH YA one more thing before I get killed for not doing the dishes right away, FROZENFLOWER IS A REALLY GOOD DBZ WRITER AND YOU SHOULD READ HER STUFF! REALLY ITS GREAT! ACK BYE MOMS GOT THE FRYING PAN! ::Runs for her life, scrubbing dished while sporting a large bump on her head:: Tabi chan 


	9. Chapter 9

Seeasa frowned, she knew something was wrong. Goten finally won the arm wrestling contest because Trunks let him.  
  
'Whats wrong Seeasa' Trunks asked, slipping inside her mind with ease, Goten soon followed.  
  
'You've been practicing again haven't you Trunks?' Seeasa asked, amused at how easy she was to read.  
  
'Everyday sense you died, so has Goten,' Goten grinned and looked at Seeasa, everyone immediately knew that they were talking mind to mind and read facial expressions trying to understand what they were saying.  
  
'I was just worried, there's been something eating at me, and I don't know what it is. Somethings just not right. Why would they send Uncle and Dad...' Seeasa trailed off.  
  
'Who?' Trunks asked.  
  
'The ones who were giving my father and Uncle orders.' Seeasa could feel their shocked silences and read their faces. She herself knew the others were watching and smiled a bit, dragging Kovu into the conversation.  
  
'Who was dad taking orders from?' she asked him  
  
'I'm not sure, it was someone in the dark cloak, I never saw his face. But they were working together. You do know he is coming to earth right?' Kovu stated. Seeasa nodded grimly.  
  
'Yes, we're are going to need all of our resources to get past this new threat, I just know it. Kovu, Goten, Trunks, were going to have to do a four way fuse, its gonna hurt like hell, hell, everything hurts like hell now a days huh? Anyway, were gonna have to do it. Sense I am female and you three are male, you won't get any of my features in the fuse, but you will have part of my voice and I will be on the inside. Don't worry, it won't last move then two hours.' The others nodded and the four stood.  
  
"Lets go." Seeasa said, taking off. Kovu would tell them when they got back....  
  
After four hours of training, the four were so tired they couldn't stay awake. They had been trying not to flux their Ki over the others. Goten and Trunks were confused, this was nothing like the other fusion they had to learn before. This was all about mental stability. And of course she was right, when they finally did do the fuse, it hurt like hell because it was four minds shoved into one, but no one complained. When they dragged themselves home, Seeasa heading for Piccolo's camp ground, everyone else heading for Capsule corp. or Chi-chi's. Seeasa kept her open link between the three all that night. Piccolo thought it odd to see Seeasa arriving just before sunset, but didn't say a word. He did toss her a blanket and went to meditate. Seeasa took first watch.  
  
The weeks passed and the four trained without anyone knowing what they were doing. They decided to use the Hyperbolic-time-chamber and it proved to be useful. The four could no fuse so fast they didn't even have to think about it or feel the pain that accompanied the fuse. It was more like a flash and then it was gone. They trained like this when every they were alone. No one but Vegeta suspected it. Vegeta had actually walked in on a training session but what he said shocked them,  
  
"I don't give a damn what you are doing, but right now I know that something is up, I want to train cause I know your gonna need my help, so get out and go to Corren's tower, he won't tell anyone." Vegeta watched as they marched out, Vegeta smirked, He still had power to control some people!  
  
  
  
The cloaked figure frowned, he would take over that damn planet, if just to spite the girl, but he would take the girl to her grave if it were the last thing he did. She would pay. His lackies did nothing but stale for time. But now he was ready. He entered the atmosphere he would make sure she paid!  
  
  
  
Seeasa, in the middle of eating with Piccolo, stood up suddenly and faced to the left. 'What the hell?' That's when she felt it coming.  
  
"Damn it, Piccolo, get the others, its coming!" Seeasa said.  
  
"Whats coming?" he asked,  
  
"Hes coming hurry up!" Seeasa was already shouting at the others through her open link to get their butts outta bed and hurry up; they were in the desert within seconds.  
  
Piccolo would arrive too late with the help though, because the ship landed and out stepped the dark cloaked figure.  
  
"So we meet again, my dear Seeasa!" The man sneered.  
  
"I'll take you three brats to your graves!" Before the man could blink, the four became one and attacked. The man sneered.  
  
"Is this the best you have? Ohh please! Come on dear Seeasa! You know me better then that!" The man knocked them away with ease and they flew right back at him.  
  
They attacked for what seemed like forever. But when the others arrive, a bit too late I might add, they were looking for the four and were shocked to see only one person fighting the other.  
  
"Will get you!" Seekovgotanks said in a mixture of voices.  
  
"The power! How can someone generate that much power!" Piccolo shouted, everyone was watching the battle. Juuhachigou even had a shocked look on her face. (Juuhachigou is #18 for those who don't know!)  
  
The fight raged on and Seeasa suddenly remembered who the person was. "NO!" She screamed out, the voice more like hers then the others. She suddenly broke the fuse, everyone splitting apart and flying in different directions as the man's fist his square in their stomach. Seeasa was the only one to remain in place, she had grabbed the fist and was struggling against it.  
  
"You monster!" Goten and Trunks flew at Seeasa, helping out as much as they could.  
  
"I will take you all to your graves!" The man threw his cloak off and indeed a monster stood there in midair. The man was handsome, but a long jagged scar messed up the right side of his face. Suddenly the man grabbed all three by their arms and he powered up. Seeasa noticed the man powering up and did the only thing she could do to save her friends; she shoved them away and powered up also. Throwing her arms around the man, her brother, she self-destructed herself as her maximum power, SSJ3. What she didn't know was the blast caught her friends and they were severally injured. The man was dead at least.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What will happen to the four? Why did Seeasa brake the fuse? Who is this monster and what relation does he have to Seeasa? What will she do? Don't worry people, the site is down so you won't have to wait long for the next chapter, I am writing it as we speek. 


	10. Chapter 10

Her brother; what an odd name to call a monster. He was the worst in the whole cold family. She shuddered as she floated in the abyss before her. Yes she remembered what had happened. They had fought her brother and given his face, the only good thing that had happened to him in his life, the scar. He had wanted revenge ever sense and had taken pleasure in trying to hurt the three. Goten and Trunks were constantly being beaten by him, but none more then herself. Raining over the two by half a year, she had tried to protect the innocents as long as she could. She had been there, in Freiza's hell longer then they had. But she made sure she helped them keep some of their innocents. She didn't tell them about the many beatings that bastard had given her behind their backs. She frowned, was she dead now? Could she finally rest in peace with her friend's safe? She turned to her left and saw Goten grinning stupidly at something or another.  
  
"Goten what are you doing here?" She asked, but no words came out. Goten just laughed and faded away, waving goodbye. She waved back, turning she saw Trunks, he laughed and waved too, then faded away also. She saw Piccolo and frowned. He just nodded a small smile on his face then faded away. Kovu took his place. He held his hand, something that was warm and comforting, against her stomach. A question in his eyes? She nodded and he smiled, kissed her, then faded away. Too bad she would never have a chance to have his child...  
  
Goten and Trunks screamed in pain as the blast hit them full on. They deflected most of it, but they knew she was gone, again. They would just have to wish her back, but first they would have to heal. Kovu felt a loss, he knew she was gone again, but something else was eating at him, was she pregnant? They had shared one night together when the two had fallen asleep during one of their training missions, but had it been enough to create a child? Kovu felt a double loss, yes it had been enough. Kovu frowned and flew to where she had been a few moments ago. They would wish her back...  
  
One year later...  
  
"I want to wish Seeasa and the child back." Kovu told the Namak. Everyone was confused at this wish, what child?  
  
"Your wish has been granted!" The dragon boomed, then the dragon balls split up and flew all around New Namak. The Z-gang and their ship disappeared and appeared on Earth.  
  
"Three days, can't wait until then." Goten and Trunks grinned.  
  
"It took long enough, those dragonballs are hard to find nowadays." Goten said....  
  
Seeasa was walking along snake way, a small child holding her hand and walking along side her. "I wonder if they would be angry if it took more then three days to reach Earth? I mean, with Cale (Which by the way is a very nasty Vegetable!) walking and all, ohh well, they'll just have to get over it." Seeasa grinned...  
  
One week later  
  
"That's it! I can't stand it!" Kovu started pacing. "Where is she! Its been seven days, not three, seven!"  
  
"Don't get your tail in a knot, it was Cale's fault." Seeasa said, appearing in the room with a small flash of light. Kovu jumped up.  
  
"Cale?" Kovu spotted the small child in Seeasa's arms and his throat constricted. "He was born in otherworld?" He asked, "I didn't think he would survive."  
  
"Hes got his father's strength and his mothers dexterity, (don't ask me what it means I don't know it just sounded good!) So he survived it..." Seeasa was swept up in several hugs.  
  
"Don't ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever..." Goten started. Trunks held on for dear life as if she would suddenly kill herself again.  
  
"Chibi sleeping!" She said, trying not to wake Cale. Poor Cale had fallen asleep halfway through snake way. The others backed away shyly.  
  
"I see you both have your own mates." She smiled, smelling the air.  
  
"And our own Chibi's too." Trunks said,  
  
"Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever..." Goten continued, counting off the evers off on his fingers.  
  
"Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever Do that again!" he scolded, taking a deep breath. Everyone burst into laughter, but they woke up Cale in the process. Cale started crying and Seeasa handed him to Kovu.  
  
"As first act of father hood, make him stop!" Seeasa laughed with everyone else as Kovu excepted the crying bundle of Chibi. Kovu patted the baby on the back and he stopped crying. Everyone laughed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy endings, you gotta love um. Okay, so this is the end of this story. Should I do another? Slowly but surly I am finishing the stories on my name and people don't really like them cause their not reviewing. So I think I am halting writing for a while until some peeps start reviewing! Good luck reading! R&R  
  
Tabi-chan 


	11. Memo

Okay, due to the rantings, beggings, and other persuasive acts, I have decided to do a sequel. Now, I don't know where I am going to go from there, and I can't promise that it will be immediate, and it will take time. But in the mean time, please read my other stories and review, I am currently working on this story, along with several others and my math, science, history, and english homework, SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR TAKING SO LONG! I know you guys don't want to hear this right now cause I really don't want to hear this right now, but it is going to take a while sorry. Thanks you guys for sticking by me, slick-pan99, Bulma, Toki, Princess Shinra, Goten2003UK, Carrots and Veggies, E-chan, Bulma, and Twettyboo. Unfortunately those are all the people, and I mean ALL the people, whom were kind enough to review for me. Thanks again and good luck on you all!  
  
Tabi Chan 


End file.
